Hole in my Soul
by LashesToAshes
Summary: Draco is alone is this never ending nightmare he calls life until a certain prisoner is bought to the Manor forcing him to question everything he has ever been taught to believe.
1. Chapter 1

Draco was trapped in a nightmare. A prisoner in his own mind, stuck in the shell of who he used to be, who he should have been, and who he had no desire to be any longer. After his failed attempt at Dumbledore's life, he had hoped to return to the Manor and be left alone to process what had happened, what he had done.

How wrong he was, Voldemort was not forgiving, it was at that moment he realised being a Malfoy didn't mean a fucking thing, all that arrogance he had throughout his life was gone, he was worthless. It had been weeks since the torture started. Voldemort had insisted he be punished, not content with only destroying him mentally through endless hours of _Crucio._ He was also left for days in the dungeons with no food or water, drifting in and out of consciousness. Sometimes he woke up back in his room, he suspected this to be the work of his mother, and that was where he found himself now. He stood looking at his reflection and he barely recognised himself, his eyes were bloodshot and surrounded by dark circles. This alone was the evidence of the endless flashbacks that terrorised his sleep.

Draco could feel his body shutting down, bit by bit, and he was hopeful that today something would change. Maybe today was the day it would all end and he would finally be free. The air was heavier today; the sky looked menacing with the clouds swirling tempestuously and the Manor felt more menacing, filled with a dark crackling energy. Without warning, his door flew open and in walked Bellatrix, that maniac smile in place, evil in her eyes.

"Come now darling Draco, you know what time it is" she called as she walked away. Wordlessly, Draco followed her out of his bedroom.

Today they were joined by Lucius and Draco was allowed his wand. It was frequent that they would dangle this chance in front of him, giving him a glimmer of hope. It never lasted long.

"Draco" Lucius drawled "I hope to see some fight in you today; it's so disappointing when you give up." Draco turned to face Lucius preparing to do the customary bow before a duel. Immediately he was hit with the _Sectumsempra curse._ The curse violently slashed across his side and abdomen. Lucius laughed as Draco fell to the floor before Lucius muttered the counter curse.

" _Vulnera Sanentu,_ " he hissed while sneering down at his son. "Come on now Draco, you can do better than that!" Lucius continued taunting the small boy beneath him.

Draco glowered at his father, his brain ticked manically thinking of a spell to fire back. If today was to be the day it would end, he would go down fighting. As he stood, shaking severely, Draco felt his rage building, helping him stand up straighter and face his father.

"I despise you" Draco said coldly "I see now what I was too blind to see before, you are a weak man, Lucius, I would rather die than turn out like you! _Expuliso_!" Draco roared, as the wall behind Lucius exploded, his father's face illuminated by the harsh blue light of the curse.

Draco found himself flying backwards from the force of the explosion, smashing into the wall behind him. He slid down the wall confused with lights popping in front of his eyes. When his vision began to return he was greeted with Bellatrix towering over him, he saw her raise her wand and was hit once again with a vicious _Crucio_. As he convulsed on the floor, his head cracking against some loose rubble, he felt his recent wounds opening, and didn't care much about the blood spilling from his body. The darkness was rushing up on him now and he didn't care to stop it. Maybe this was it, Draco thought hopefully, maybe now he would be free.


	2. Chapter 2

She was running for her life, Harry in front of her and Ron just behind. And trailing behind Ron was Yaxley. They had to get out of here, now. With a last sprint towards Harry stretching her hand out to Ron, she thought desperately of 12 Grimmauld Place, their secret home, their sanctuary. As Ron grabbed her hand she felt the compression of Apparition grip them and send them away from the Ministry. Something was wrong, they didn't seem to be traveling as fast as they should have been, something was dragging them down, the air seemed to be crushing them. As the door of number 12 came into view, Hermione felt someone grab her wrist and yank her away, before she knew who or why, the tight grip was carrying her away, her head spinning as she struggled for breath trying to make sense of what was happening.

Before her brain had come to a logical conclusion, she found herself facing a large gothic mansion surrounded by high hedges; she was dragged forward, turning to shout at Ron for once again for his impatience but she was horrified to see the slick blonde hair of Yaxley. She froze and dragged in a breath

"No, no, not you! How? Why? Where are Harry and Ron?" demanded Hermione, all she got in return was a contemptuous look from Yaxley.

"Shut up, you stupid Mudblood bitch, you're here to answer to the Dark Lord." He continued to drag her towards what she now believed to be Malfoy Manor, her sense of impending doom creeping up on her as her brain scrabbled for an escape route. There had to be something that she could do. Anything would be better than walking into this.

Once inside the Manor she was forced into a half destroyed room, her eyes immediately focusing on Bellatrix, however it was Lucius who spoke first.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he asked "Fancy a little Mudblood treat did we Yaxley?" Ignoring Lucius, Yaxley turned to face Bellatrix

"Where is the Dark Lord? I have a gift for him, this little bitch was found in the Ministry today with Potter and the blood traitor, I caught her as they tried to escape." Bellatrixs smile grew, making her look more sinister.

"We are not expecting the Dark Lord back until nightfall but I'm sure we can keep little Miss Mudblood occupied, I've been dying to see just how muddy her blood really is!" As Bellatrix advanced forward, there was a small groan from the mess behind her; Hermione looked for the source of the noise and recognised a smattering of white blond hair, but it couldn't be.

"Is that...is that Malfoy?" Hermione stuttered, looking to Lucius in shock.

"Why yes, it is" sneered Lucius "He's being punished for his failure by the Dark Lord." Hermione looked on in horror, her brain going into overdrive trying to sort the new information and come up with a way to escape, if only that bastard hadn't taken her wand.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by Yaxley releasing her and turning to leave, he must have spoken to Bellatrix, she was too horrified by the sight of Malfoy's crumpled body to notice the conversation. She was ill prepared for when Bellatrix struck her with a C _rucio_. Hermione fell to her knees immediately, her head thrown back and a scream tearing free from her lungs, how long she screamed for she didn't know, and as soon as it was over she was kneeling on the floor. Her chin drooping onto her chest.

"Oh come now little Mudblood, you can't be finished already?" Bellatrix taunted before hitting her with another _Crucio_. Hermione screamed again, louder this time, as tiny needles stabbed at every inch of her body. When Bellatrix eventually let off Hermione was shaking and nauseated.

"Now now Bellatrix, we mustn't tire out our guest before the Dark Lord returns, let me have a go" joked Lucius before turning his wand on Hermione, even though she knew it was coming, Hermione couldn't help but let a small sob escape. She knew there was no way she was getting out of this alive, and as she was struck for the third time, she allowed herself a feral scream that soothed the pain in her soul before she fell into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco became aware of someone screaming nearby, and with that sound came the crushing realisation that he was still alive. He found that he was lying on something rather hard and uncomfortable. And he found that he was still lying in a pool of something thick and sticky. The word Mudblood floated back to him before the second round of screaming came. Draco recognised the pain behind the screams and felt grateful that for once it wasn't his screams bouncing of the walls of this room. He allowed himself a small smile at the reprieve this newcomer had granted him. Just as he thought he was going to drift back into unconsciousness another scream came. This one was more primal that anything he had ever heard before. The sound was that of true pain and misery which was followed by a short deadly silence and the slam of a door. As the silence stretched on Draco thought he heard quick quiet footsteps approaching from the other side of the room, maybe they hadn't both left, maybe they were going to finish him off. As the footsteps got closer and stopped, Draco thought he recognised the set of eyes looking down at him, they always seemed so sad now, with the whisper of the word "Nix" Draco heard a crack in the air and a small squeaky voice responding. He lost track of the eyes that were watching him and felt the healing touch of magic to his broken body, gently trying to repair his wounds, he felt as if his body was weightless as someone lightly gripped his shoulder and transported him to a familiar place that was warm and soft.

The crashing clap of thunder awoke Hermione from her nightmare, looking around she quickly realised she was not as she hoped at 12 Grimmauld Place, instead she seemed to be in a dungeon, with every inch of her skin crawling she peered through the gloom trying to decipher how fucked she truly was. How could she have been so stupid? She let herself get captured, on the doorstep of number 12 no less, so now that wasn't even safe for Harry and Ron. How did she not notice Yaxley had caught up to them and grabbed hold of her at the Ministry? Why didn't she fight him off, the boys would have helped, it would have been three against one, surely they would have won? And yet here she was the brightest witch of her age, stuck in the lonely dungeon of Malfoy bloody Manor.

Although, was she really alone? So many people had been captured or disappeared mysteriously since Voldemort's return, it would make sense for someone to be here. As she scanned the dungeon again trying to make sense of the shapes through the gloom the room was illuminated by a flash of lightening, in that moment of light she thought she saw a huddled figure in the corner of the room. At times like this her Gryffindor courage really was a pain in the backside, as she got up slowly feeling her body tingle with the aftershocks of the Cruciatus Curse, she slowly fumbled her way across the dungeon to the huddled figure.

"Hello?" she called out quietly as she approached, wishing with all her heart this person would be an ally, "Hello? Can you hear me?" she tried again, slightly louder this time. The huddled figure stirred, slowly raising its head, as another flash of lightening lit up the room, Hermione thought she recognised the eyes looking back at her, wizened with age still with their silver spark, even if it didn't burn as bright as it used to.

"Mr Ollivander, is that you?" Hermione asked, keeping a respectable distance, as the figure struggled into a more upright position,

"Who is that? What are you saying?" the figure responded leaning towards Hermione.

"I'm Hermione Granger" she replied, "Is that you Mr Ollivander?"


	4. Chapter 4

Draco was warm, too warm, trapped in his blankets he fought to get free, becoming more ensnared the harder he struggled, doubling over in pain as he felt his Sectumsempra wound split open across his abdomen and slowly ooze blood. Gritting his teeth through the pain, Draco tried moving again, feeling as if he would suffocate if he didn't get free soon, "Fuck!" he hissed as the wound opened a bit more when a particularly violent movement of his allowed him to be sat upright. Finally free of the blankets. Opening his eyes and taking deep breaths to steady himself, he looked down at his wound, confused when all he could see was pink skin and his green blankets still neatly tucked in to the bed, as Draco tried to gauge what had just happened, his bedroom door opened, he looked up suddenly to see his mother walk in.

"Draco, darling, I'm so glad to see you awake, you've been out for days, how do you feel?" Narcissa asked him; taking in his confused look she added "What's wrong Draco, are you still in pain?" Draco shifted slightly

"I, I thought my wound had opened up, I felt my skin tear open and blood ooze out, did you heal me?" he asked, watching as Narcissa came closer to the bed.

"I healed what I could see and I had Nix to help me" Narcissa sat on Draco's bed and extended her hand towards him "You look flushed" she said placing her hand upon his forehead "Draco, you're burning up! What did they do to you?" she asked, hastily withdrawing her hand and rummaging for her wand in her robes.

"Just the usual mother," Draco responded, feeling a cold sweat break across his skin "A couple of Crucios, a nice Sectumsempra from father, then I blew a hole in the wall and was blasted backwards by the force of it."

Draco watched as Narcissa rose from his bed, he could see her mouth forming words but was unable to hear them, as he watched her features change to confusion, he felt his breathing quicken and his heart begin to pound. Gasping for breath now, Draco could feel white hot knives piercing every inch of his body, his lungs were screaming for more oxygen but he couldn't get enough, as his muscles began to seize and tremble he could feel himself going numb and sinking back into oblivion, as his eyes began to droop he saw his mother and the house elf rushing towards him.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione suspected she had been in the dungeons for a little over a week now; she hadn't seen Bellatrix or Lucius again and assumed that they were waiting for Voldemort to return from wherever he was before the fun really began. Now the initial shock had worn off and her body was recovering Hermione was frantically thinking of the boys and how they were getting on, she had tried to speak to Ollivander but he was so weak that he had little energy for conversation and theories. Not that she could say too much however in case they were overheard. Hermione hoped that the boys were keeping their heads down and hunting for those Horcruxes instead of trying to come up with some erratic plan to save her, if they knew where she was of course.

Hermione rose from the floor and began pacing around the small space, she thought back to her last night at Grimmauld Place and cringed; herself and Ron had become closer since Dumbledores death and had shared a kiss at Bill and Fleur's wedding. On that fateful last night Hermione had found herself alone with Ron, something she had managed to avoid since the wedding, the tension between them had been building and Hermione wasn't sure what she wanted. Ron had casually remarked how he hadn't been able to get a minute alone with her as he prowled towards her in that tiny room in Grimmauld Place. She recalled how he had leaned in and pressed his lips to hers and how she had pulled away from him when her heart told her he wasn't who she wanted. She regretted now how she had handled the situation, Ron had asked her, well actually screamed at her, why she had led him on for so long, and all she had been able to do was apologise over and over. Saying how she hadn't meant to and he'd stormed out. How could she explain her feelings when she wasn't sure of them herself? They'd been through so much together and it was always assumed they would end up together, yet Hermione could help but feel that if it was meant to be, it would have happened by now. She remembered how much Ron had hurt her by dating Lavender, they had been so close to starting something, she had asked him to come to Slughorn's party with her, making the first move, and he had thrown it back in her face!

They hadn't had a chance to talk through what had happened as the following morning they all jumped straight into action and proceeded to the Ministry, Hermione wondered what would have happened if she hadn't been captured, would she have succumbed to Ron in a moment of weakness, searching for comfort from a familiar safe friend? Or would she have held her ground knowing she deserved more than that familiarity and comfort. It did her little use pondering these scenarios, as she might never know, but it felt good to have something to focus on, something to analyse. Something to make her stand up straight and keep her blood pounding through her system, something to distract her from her despair at being captive at Death Eater Headquarters.


	6. Chapter 6

As the morning sun rose Draco found himself noticing the change in the light coming through his eyelids, as the light got brighter he noticed how normal his body felt, he hadn't felt like this for a long time. Slowly opening his eyes he found he was still in his room, neatly ensconced in his bed, and as he turned to his left in search of water he saw his mother asleep in a chair next to his bed. She looked so much younger in her sleep, perhaps it was the lack of stress in her face that made all the difference. Moving slowly and carefully so as not to wake her, or hurt himself, he maneuvered himself out of bed. Once he was standing he staggered over to his bathroom and made his way to the sink, running the tap he slowly began to drink, impatiently moving his white blond hair out of the way so he could savour the feel of the water on his lips. Once satisfied he moved over to the shower and flicked it on hot, he may not have had any nightmares but he still felt sticky with sweat, stripping out of his boxers he stepped under the invigorating water flow and relished the feel of it on his skin. Reaching for his shower gel and lathering up he relaxed under the steady flow of water as he was surrounded by the refreshingly familiar scent of mint, in this moment he could almost pretend that the world was normal, as he turned to face the stream of the water and wash his hair; he wondered what his life would have been if his father hadn't been a Death Eater. He knew, of course, that he still would have been a spoilt brat with that chip on his shoulder for being a Malfoy, but would the blood prejudice have lasted? He'd gone through his whole life thinking he was untouchable because he had 'pure' blood, every time something had contradicted that thought he brushed it off, nothing could knock him. Now however, being on the inside of the Death Eater ring, all he saw and experienced was cruelty and death.

"Draco!" Narcissa called, interrupting his thoughts "Draco!" she called again, louder this time, with a weary breath Draco replied.

"Relax mother, I'm just in the shower." Sighing as he stepped out, muttering a quick charm to dry himself, he shrugged on his clothes and returned to his bedroom. "Honestly mother" Draco said as he walked back into this room "How far do you think I could have gotten? I feel better but not that bloody good, did you not hear the shower running?" Narcissa looked wearily towards Draco

"I know, I just panicked, you never know what's going to happen in this house" Narcissa returned to her seat and Draco walked over to place a hand gently on her shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, I didn't want to wake you" Draco said gently, he hesitated, not sure if he could broach the subject but needing to know at the same time "Mother" he continued "was Lucius always..." Draco paused, struggling to find the words "Has he always been a self righteous pureblood prick?" Exhaling as she moved, Narcissa turned to face Draco

"You must understand Draco, he was bought up believing all that, everyone believed it, there was never a reason to question it, and now, he's too far gone, Azkaban changed him permanently, I don't think he's really there anymore" she finished sadly.

"I'm sorry mother, I struggle to believe there was every anything good in him, I can feel the hate when he tortures me, I don't have any happy memories with him" Draco replied icily.

"I know," Narcissa replied "I know."

Hermione sat alone in the corner of the dungeon, Ollivander had been taken away a few hours ago and was yet to be returned, slowly rocking herself back and forth Hermione hoped he'd be back soon. Ollivander wasn't great company but at least she wasn't alone. She looked up suddenly as the dungeon door opened. Wormtail shuffled in lighting his wand and resting the beam of light on her.

"I've been told to take you upstairs" he said squeakily, advancing on her and grabbing her roughly by the arm, he forced her ahead of him, pushing her to walk up the stairs and towards the main room.

She stumbled with shock as she was forced into the room, stopping abruptly as she absorbed the scene before her, Voldemort, Bellatrix, Yaxley, and Snape were sat at the table next to a roaring fire. Lucius and Narcissa stood towards the back of the room with Pansy Parkinson and her parents, near them Hermione thought she could see Crabbe and Goyle with some similar looking older men who must have been their fathers. As Wormtail forced her further into the room the general chatter ceased and all eyes turned to face her. Wormtail left the room swiftly leaving her standing alone with hate pressing in from all sides. As she thought she couldn't take the tension any more, the door opened again as Draco walked in quickly, heading straight for his mother, keeping his gaze down and his shoulders hunched.

"Now that we are all here," called Voldemort "it is time for this evenings events to begin, tonight, we shall be welcoming three new Death Eaters to our ranks. To prove their worthiness, each will use their magical prowess to cause the Mudblood as much pain as possible with only one spell. Once this has been completed, providing I am satisfied, I shall gift them with their mark." Hermione looked around terrified, she had known this would never end well, but she had never expected this, as she looked from face to face she saw a mixture of excitement and hate, apart from Malfoy she thought, he just looked sick and vacant. Hermione wanted to run screaming from the room, but she knew it wouldn't work and she wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

Draco watched as Goyle, jeered on by his father, placed Hermione under the _Imperius_ curse and forced her to run from one side of the room to the other, sending her crashing into each wall as she did so. Once the laughter had died down, he had her walk to the fire and place her hand in it until it was red and blistered, smiling smugly to himself her removed the curse and she collapsed to the ground, sobbing and cradling her ruined hand to her chest. Next up was Crabbe, he went with the fail safe _Crucio_ and only stopped when her voice was broken and she was coughing up blood with her screams of agony. He watched on in horror as Pansy stepped up next, wondering what possibly could be next, knowing Pansy as he did her knew her 'trick' would be simple but awful. Draco could hardly watch as Hermione began to trash around crying out desperately for someone to help her, trying in vain to fight off some unknown enemy before going limp with one last lingering cry. The room erupted into applause as Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy hastened towards Voldemort to receive their Dark Marks, Draco however was unable to take his eyes off Hermione's still body, is that what he had looked like only a week ago? Weak and broken on the floor, whilst the people around him did nothing, as he watched Wormtail reappeared and levitated Hermione out of the room back towards the dungeon.

Draco turned to his mother, finding his horror mirrored in her eyes, she silently shook her head and he watched as she locked away her emotions. Knowing he must do the same before he was noticed, Draco schooled his face into a stoic mask of indifference. As the house elves bought in the wine, Voldemort swept from the room, leaving everyone to celebrate the new recruits. Crabbe and Goyle were chortling with their fathers and Snape and Yaxley were quietly talking at the table after Bellatrix had risen to follow Voldemort. Lucius had left Narcissa's side to join the Parkinson family, allowing Draco to complain to his mother.

"How long do I have to stay here?" Narcissa smirked at him.

"As long as it takes, you have to be seen as part of this, as such, you should go and see your school friends, congratulate them, you won't see them again for a while" with a long sigh Draco turned away from his mother and walked towards Pansy.

As Draco drew close Pansy extracted herself from her parents, smiling at him as she sauntered over, Draco put on his best smile as she threw her arms around him.

"Draco!" she exclaimed "Isn't this exciting! I can't believe I'm a Death Eater now! It's a shame I have to go back to Hogwarts though, especially without you" she finished with a pout pulling away from him, wrapping her hand in his.

"I'm hardly going to be welcomed back after what I did last year," Draco replied "at least you get Snape as a Headmaster. Besides, I'm still warded inside the house; the last breath of fresh air I got was at the top of the Astronomy tower." Taking in a deep breath, Draco tried to stay present in the room and not let the flashbacks overcome him, Pansy looked at him carefully.

"At least you got a mission from the Dark Lord, he knows who you are, once you've served your punishment he'll give you another mission, one you'll finish." Pulling his hand out of hers, Draco took a step back.

"You think it's that simple? You think there's a time limit on my punishment? You do realise that if they hadn't had Granger locked up, it would have been me you lot tortured? The only reason I'm still alive is my mother, every time they break me, she puts me back together, ready for the next round." He had to remind himself not to lose his temper, Pansy giggled, Draco looked at her incredulously.

"Always so dramatic" Pansy sniggered "That's what I always like about you Draco, you're never boring and forever privileged," Pansy pulled Draco in close, wrapping her arms around his neck, as Draco's arms automatically wrapped around her waist. Pansy pressed herself against Draco, planting a swift kiss against his still lips and whispered into his ear "Do you want to go celebrate, I've missed you Draco," she feathered kisses along his jaw, down to his neck "Come on Draco, let's go upstairs," she crooned, gently moving her hands to take his and pulling him towards the door.

Once in the hallway, Draco came to his senses "Pansy, stop, I'm not doing this" he said untangling himself from her.

"What did you say?" Pansy asked, turning to look at him with narrowed eyes, her eyes were locked with Draco's as he replied

"I said, I'm not doing this Pansy, I am not going to fuck you in celebration of your stupidity."

"What the fuck Draco?" she screeched "What the fuck do you think you're playing at? Turning me down, I can redeem you Draco! Mummy isn't always going to be there to save you!" Draco turned away and started to climb the stairs, "Draco, you're making the wrong choice! DRACO! Don't you dare walk away from me again!" Draco stopped and turned, with ice in his voice he replied.

"I do not need YOU to redeem ME, I do not need your approval or help, I do not need the help of someone so weak and pathetic, stay the fuck away from me." Leaving her dumbstruck Draco continued upstairs and escaped into his room. Muttering a quick repelling charm on his door, Draco sat alone seething, how could Pansy be so stupid? Did she not see how evil Voldemort was, what made her think she was so special, if Granger hadn't been there he knew it would have been him lying broken on that floor, he knew his schoolmates would not have done anything differently, they were all out to save themselves, make themselves look good. As Draco sat alone he found himself thinking more about Granger, what had happened to her, how did she end up here, they had viscously tortured her and then carried her off. Draco realised he was lucky, yes he had endured the same and worse but he had his mother, she always came to him and helped, before he could truly comprehend what he was doing he was stood in his room whispering "Nix" into the darkness.

Hermione knew she was back in the dungeon but she had no recollection of how, all she could remember was the pain and fear as each of her classmates had taken turns to damage her as much as possible, left on the floor she thought bitterly how well they had done. Here she was, crumpled and crying alone hopelessly, she wished they had killed her, just gotten it over and done with, anything was preferable to this. Lost in her pain and torment she didn't hear the crack of apparition, nor did she notice the low voices before a beam of wand light fell on her, growing brighter as the person came closer. She heard a gruff voice say her name.

"Granger" and she turned her head away from it "For fuck sake Granger" the voice said again, louder this time, she felt a hand on her shoulder and whimpered in pain, the hand hastily withdrew. "In the name of fucking Merlin Granger, will you fucking look at me? I'm trying to help, fuck knows why but I am," Hermione turned her head slowly and peeled open her heavy eyelids trying to make sense of the face swimming in front of her, as she focused in on those grey eyes, her eyes flew open with panic and terror, she tried to scream but nothing came out, she tried to hastily move away but stopped quickly as her whole body screamed in pain.

Draco should have known she'd react like this, they'd been enemies at school and now here she was locked up in his families' dungeon after he'd stood by and done nothing to stop her torture. He sighed and raised his hands "Granger, Granger stop" he said "Look at me, I am not going to hurt you" Draco did his best to look sincere but he wasn't sure it was working, she continued to look at him with horror, he placed his wand on the floor and took a step back. "Granger, I came down here to try and help you, I'm useless at healing spells but I brought Nix our house elf, she's been helping Mother heal me" he turned and addressed Nix, "Nix, please can you try and help Miss Granger? I think her hand has been severely burnt, she might also have some broken bones and head injuries."

Hermione's eyes followed Draco as he took another step away from her and his wand and rested himself against one of the pillars of the dungeon as Nix came into her line of vision, the tiny house elf addressed her squeakily "Miss Granger, if you don't mind, Master Malfoy would like me to help you, Miss Granger if you please, hold out your hand." With a final look at Draco, Hermione very slowly uncurled her hand from her chest and extended it toward the small house elf. Nix took her injured hand into her own very gently and began to examine it "Miss Granger" Nix squeaked again "Your hand is very bad, but Nix has a cream that can help, will Miss Granger allow me to put it on? Nix assures Miss Granger it won't hurt" Hermione looked at Nix and very slightly nodded her head, she thought she saw Draco nod in approval and relax slightly as Nix conjured her cream and began applying it. Draco watched as Nix bandaged up Hermione's hand and began to assess the rest of her injuries. Asking Hermione quiet questions followed by gentle examination accompanied by the occasional whimper of pain, Draco was surprised at how efficient Nix was and how cooperative Granger could be when she had to be.

Draco was just beginning to wonder how much longer this would take when Nix trotted over to him "Master Malfoy, Nix has healed Miss Granger as much as she can" she reported, Draco looked over at Granger again, noting she no longer looked to be on death's door, and scanned the rest of the dungeon. Draco realised there was nothing down here and before he could over analyse his thoughts, Draco had stepped forwards to grab his wand and conjured two camp beds into the space, with pillows and blankets, he set one near Granger and one opposite her, knowing that Ollivander would be bought back at some point. Realising she wouldn't be able to move herself or accept his help, Draco levitated Hermione onto the camp bed and hastily chucked the blanket over her before turning again to Nix "I would like you to take me back to my room and then return here to see if Miss Granger wants any food, water or dreamless sleep potion, she will need assistance and once you are done you are to return to your chores and not to mention this to anyone, do you understand?" At this Nix bowed and scampered towards him extending her hand for him to take, with a final nod in Granger's direction, Draco took Nix's hand as was back in his room throwing himself onto his bed before he knew it.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione awoke the next afternoon, swaddled in blankets and more comfortable than usual. She opened her eyes slowly and examined her bandaged hand, shuddering as the memories of the previous evening came flooding back. She recalled the terror, the laughter, the false freedom of the Imperius Curse, followed by the never ending pain and coming round in the dungeon with those grey eyes staring at her. Hermione shot up suddenly, looking for those grey eyes and was hit by a bout of nausea so awful she had to take a few deep breaths to steady herself. She looked around slower the next time, she noticed Ollivander was back but asleep, in a camp bed no less. Hermione looked down and realised she too, was in a camp bed, which explained why she was more comfortable. As Hermione sat she pondered why Malfoy had come last night, he'd stood by as his friends had tortured her only to turn up afterwards and provide her with aid when she needed it most. She remembered his attempt at sincerity, proven by him placing his wand on the floor and walking away from it and then watching from a distance as the house elf healed her. She wondered if it was something to do with what she had seen on her first day here, it was hard to remember but she'd defiantly seen blonde hair and Lucius had defiantly said it was Draco but she couldn't remember why.

Had the pampered arrogant prick fallen from his high horse? Or had he grown tired of the Death Eater life?

She hated him for everything he had done to her, Harry, and Ron at school. Not to mention he had helped the Death Eaters into the school she loved and stood aside as they murdered the most brilliant man she had ever known. Deciding that the mystery of Malfoy's action could remain a mystery Hermione began a self assessment of her injuries, looking down at her heavily bandaged hand she decided that could wait until last. Gently pulling back her blanket Hermione used her good hand to give her legs a squeeze whilst wriggling her toes, they tingled slightly, the after effects she assumed of the Crucio curse but at least there was movement. Moving onto her torso she noted that the left side of her rib cage was tender, lifting her t-shirt she saw a riot of colour, brilliant she thought to herself, she must have a couple of cracked/broken ribs to have caused so much colour. Pulling her t-shirt back down, Hermione tried rolling her shoulders, "Shit," she exclaimed her left shoulder had sent a shock of pain through her as she moved the t-shirt out of the way she was confronted with a similar array of colours. She concluded that it must have dislocated at some point in the awful evening. Bracing herself for what was next, Hermione began to gently unravel her bandage, with every layer that was removed she could feel the nerves in her hand burning, when she finally got to the bottom layer she retched onto the floor. Where once her nice dainty hand had been was a swollen red mess covered in blisters stretching her skin grotesquely, she had never seen something so hideous, feeling her stomach churn again, she re-bandaged her hand resolving to not look at it again.

"Draco," a voice called, "Draco, wake up, I've brought you some supper," Draco turned groggily towards the voice and opened his eyes, looking up at his mother's face.

"What time is it?" he asked croakily, listening to his mother laugh he pulled himself into a sitting position

"Well, considering I've bought you supper and it's dark outside. I thought the time would be self explanatory." Narcissa watched as Draco rolled his eyes before continuing "It's just past seven, you've been asleep all day." Draco shook his head, confused, he couldn't remember the last time he'd slept that long or that well, climbing out of bed and shucking on some loose trousers and a t-shirt, he walked over to his mother.

"Thank you," Draco said, sitting at the desk in his room while pulling the plate of steaming food towards him "Anything new happen today? Did the crazy psychopath jump off a cliff?"

"Draco, you need to watch what you say, someone might hear you! As a matter of fact, I hear they are bringing in another prisoner tonight." Draco choked on his food.

"Another prisoner? What does he want with another prisoner? Or is it someone important this time?"

Narcissa sighed, "I do not know, nor do I wish to, I don't want anyone else trapped in our dungeons."

Sitting silently eating whilst his mother read, Draco began pondering the new arrival and what it would do to the dynamic inside the Manor. When Granger had arrived the focus of the torture had shifted from him to her, they hadn't called for him since but that did little to steady Draco's nerves, they would either kill her soon or get bored. As Draco sat thinking the events of the previous night began to flash before his eyes, having finished his meal he rose from his seat at his desk and went to join his mother.

"I went down to the dungeon last night Mother" Draco blurted out, Narcissa looked up sharply and asked.

"Why did you do that?" Narcissa studied Draco as he shrugged his shoulders before he replied sullenly.

"I don't know, I just did." Settling her book down, Narcissa turned to Draco.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? If anyone had seen you! Tell me this is not going to be a regular occurrence Draco." Draco sighed.

"I know, they would kill me if anyone saw, bloody Pansy got under my skin. She was all over me, telling me how exciting it was to be a Death Eater and how lucky I was to have already been given a mission." Draco's voice was rising now "How fucking stupid could one witch be? As if I wanted that mission in the first place! I was only signed up to replace Father and look where that fucking got me! I never wanted any of this and now I'm paying the price." Draco slumped in his chair and put his head in his hands "I never wanted this," he said again, quieter this time, Draco felt his Mother reach out and grip his shoulder.

"I know, I'm sorry, I should have left with you when your Father was sent to Azkaban. I never thought things would pan out this way." Draco looked at his Mother.

"I must be going crazy," Draco replied "Why else would my conscience show up now after years of being an arrogant prick?"

"Draco," his Mother said soothingly "You've always had a conscience. You've never needed to pay attention to it. Your father and I were hardly the best role models, you never needed to think for yourself because we were always there to back you up." Draco sighed again and patted his Mother's hand still on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm not a suicidal idiot. I won't go back to the dungeons. I'm going to keep my head down and ride this out, hopefully Potter will kill the bastard sooner rather than later." Placing a kiss on his head, Narcissa left the room leaving Draco more confused than ever.

Had he decided to act last night just because Pansy had gotten under his skin? He'd been so infuriated with her and her ridiculous attitude that his mind had gone into overdrive with a sense of helpless desperation. He recalled the voice in his head chanting "Don't turn out like her, don't turn out like her" repeatedly on the way back to his room which was soon accompanied by visions of Granger holding her hand in the fire, tears streaming down her face. That among other visions had haunted him as he had sat alone in his room, he had seen Bellatrix's face loom over him as she cackled madly, followed by his Father looking at him in disgust. Reflecting on last night, Draco now realised that as the visions had turned into a jumbled mess of pain and angst. That had been the trigger compelling him to go to the dungeon and do something. That something had turned out to be stupidly reckless. He was pleased that he hadn't been caught; he didn't want to think about what horrors he would have been subjected to otherwise. Feeling a weight lift off his shoulders Draco rose and headed back to bed, secure in the knowledge that he, Draco Malfoy, would not be entering those dungeons again, he wanted an easy life, and that was not the way to achieve it.


	8. Chapter 8

Disgruntled voices and the sound of feet scuffing on the floor awoke Hermione. She was curled around her damaged hand on the camp bed quietly trying to determine what was happening. As the voices grew louder Hermione gently rolled over, keeping her eyes tightly shut, as it sounded like someone was being forced down the stairs into the dungeon. Hermione tried to keep her breathing even and slow as the door to the dungeon was forced open, she heard a masculine groan as a body hit the floor, followed by the door being swiftly slammed shut and the footsteps retreating back up the stairs. Hermione gently peeled back her eyelids and stared at the huddled mass on the floor, she couldn't make out any facial features, it was just a jumble of limbs curled inwards, shaking on the floor. Hermione could feel her heart begin to pound as she stared at the stranger, anyone could have been bought down here to share her hell. Her mind reeled as she imagined the possibilities.

What if this stranger was a Death Eater, sent to join them in the dungeon for displeasing Voldemort?

Whilst Hermione knew that was highly unlikely, the possibility was still there. She knew she wasn't safe in the Manor but she still felt some security knowing that on this side of the door, it was only her and Mr Ollivander, and on the other side was the most evil wizard she had ever known.

As Hermione lay there feeling her breathing accelerate in time with her pounding heart she became aware that the huddled mass was moving. She was terrified of finding out who was the person was. And yet she had to know. Lowering her eyelids slightly so she was now squinting at the mass, she made a dedicated effort to bring her rapid breathing back under control so she could feign sleep should the person look at her. As the mass shifted and rose to a seated position, Hermione watched as the person looked around the dungeon quickly moving their head back and forth in confusion. The figure rose shakily to its feet and began to move around the dungeon looking for a way out. This behaviour didn't seem to belong to someone who knew what had been happening at Malfoy Manor, if her new cell mate was a Death Eater they would have understood where they were. As the figure began to move toward the door Hermione caught a glimpse of the persons face, there was something familiar about it. She widened her eyes slightly, watching as the person moved from the door and began running their hands over the walls, slowly they made their way towards her camp bed. Hermione's mind was racing. Should she make some movement to make the person aware she was there? Or keep quiet and wait to be sure on the person's identity?

The decision was made for Hermione, as the figure drew closer they didn't look down and walked straight into Hermione's camp bed. As the person landed on Hermione and promptly rolled onto the floor, she drew in a sharp breath pulling herself into a seated position and letting a whimper of pain escape her lips. Gritting her teeth and breathing through the pain in her ribs and shoulder she watched as the figure pushed up from the heap they landed in and turned to face her whilst kneeling on the floor. The flickering light from the candle gave slight illumination to the strangers face, as they sat looking at each other, Hermione felt the pain subside and her breathing return to normal.

She slowly reached up to nervously tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear as the mystery stranger spoke.

"Hermione?" the stranger whispered, Hermione felt herself freeze, how did this person know her name?

"Yes," she tentatively replied, the figure rose slightly from their kneeling position and angled their face into the candle light.

"It's me, Justin," he said, Hermione moved slowly to the side of her bed, looking at Justin's face.

"Oh my god," she exhaled, recognising Justin fully "It's really you! What are you doing here? Why aren't you at Hogwarts?"

Justin let out a slow chuckle "I was about to ask you the same thing, no one knows where you are, the Order are frantic, they only know you're not dead as this lot hasn't publicised it." Hermione covered her face with her hand and groaned.

"I hadn't thought of it like that, I've been so worried about Harry and Ron that I haven't thought of anyone else. Tell me what else has been going on, please." She asked. Justin re-arranged himself on the floor before replying.

"You went missing a couple of weeks ago?" Justin questioned before continuing "Not a lot has changed really, the Death Eaters seem to be getting more active and more muggles are going missing. The Muggle Born Registration Committee has really taken off. Anyone who can't prove they are related to a wizard or witch are being carted off to the Ministry for questioning. Not a lot of them come out, the suspicion is they are being sent to Azkaban for their 'crimes'. Oh, I heard recently that Ginny, Neville and Luna tried to steal something from Snape but got caught. I don't know what happened after they got caught though..." he trailed off.

Hermione released the breath she had been holding in "That's awful, I hope they are ok and all those poor people being subjected to Azkaban! It's not fair!"

Justin nodded in agreement "That's why I didn't go back; I knew it wasn't going to be with Snape in charge. I thought I'd be better off hiding out at home, what a mistake that turned out to be. The Order put basic wards up but they didn't work. The Death Eaters broke through and came charging in. I didn't think quick enough and gave them my real name, I'm such an idiot. As soon as they saw my name on the list that was it, they grabbed me and brought me here." He sighed and then looked up at Hermione "How did you get here?" he asked.

"That was naivety and stupidity on my part," she replied bitterly "We thought it would be a brilliant idea to break into the Ministry to try and look for something. We had meticulously planned getting into the Ministry and where we were going to look and who we were going to be. Only thing was, we didn't think about was getting back out. Or who the people we became actually were inside the Ministry. So stupid. We all got separated within minutes of being in the building. Harry found me in one of the courtrooms stuck in one of those awful hearings. We managed to get out, just. When Ron found us and we were already running for the exit. I've never run so fast. The Polyjuice potion was fading and Harry already looked like himself. I knew we had to get out of there together or that would be the end of it. I had hold of Harry and Ron and disapparated but something was wrong. There was a scuffle whilst we were apparating and Yaxley grabbed me and bought me here." Hermione breathed out, her chest heaving as if she'd just run from the Ministry again.

Justin's eyes were wide with shock "I knew there would be a story," he said "There always is where you three are involved, you lot are crazy."

"You're telling me!" Hermione replied, "I'm not sure what's worse, risking my life every day with Harry and Ron or being held captive here and being used as their play thing."

"What have they done to you?" Justin asked. Hermione shook her head slowly, gently raising her bandaged hand in front of her face before placing it back on the bed.

"I got this, my broken ribs and my bruises from a Death Eater initiation ceremony. Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson all got their marks once they had tortured me. Not to mention the rounds of _Crucio_ on the day I arrived." Hermione sighed, "I suppose I should be grateful it's not worse. I know what they're capable of."

Justin looked at Hermione in a stunned silence. The early morning light had begun to creep in through the tiny window in the dungeon, as he cast his glance around the room again he noticed the camp beds. "How did these get here?" he asked.

Hermione broke out of her reverie and followed Justin's eyes to the camp bed she was currently sat on. "Oh," she replied "Well these only arrived a few nights ago. Actually after the Death Eater initiation." Justin looked at her in confusion before she continued.

"I had been brought down here after I passed out from the pain on the floor where they left me. When I came to Malfoy was standing over me. Naturally I freaked out and tried to get away, but it hurt too much. He had his house elf with him and told the elf to heal me. The elf did a few healing spells and treated my hand before bandaging it up. He conjured these beds and then left again."

Justin stared at Hermione incredulously, "Are you really telling me, Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin who has been nothing but a prick to everyone, came down here and helped you?"

Hearing it put like that Hermione began to doubt herself "Well, I thought it was Malfoy," she replied, confusion in her voice "But I was in so much pain it could have been anyone I suppose, it was just the most logical conclusion my brain could reach."

Justin laughed at that "You must have been in horrendous pain if your brain came up with that as a logical conclusion! Has Malfoy or his secret non arrogant twin turned up again since?"

"No," Hermione admitted "No one has been back down here for a while; they haven't even bought Mr. Ollivander back yet." Justin got up from the floor and made his way over to the other camp bed, pulling the blanket back, he turned to Hermione and said.

"Well, I'm going to get some kip; it's been a long night." Before kicking off his shoes and climbing in, leaving Hermione to her thoughts, she decided to get back under her blankets and try to get a few more hours sleep herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco found himself wandering the Manor repetitively for the next few days. He was very aware that he should have returned to Hogwarts by now and was starting to hate the silence of the Manor. He hadn't spent this much time in the Manor since he was a young boy. Almost every summer since he was ten had been spent abroad in one of their other properties. They had a townhouse in Paris and a chateau in the Loire Valley. He loved visiting France but Paris was his favourite. Narcissa had always ensured that he got out of the Manor and had the chance to experience something different. Lucius had rarely joined them on these trips feeling the need to keep working. Draco recalled always enjoying his trips away with his Mother. He had however always felt a need to get back to the Manor and his Father to learn the family business.

Draco remembered bitterly the first time his Mother had taken him to Paris. He had been overwhelmed by the sights and sounds of the bustling city but had very quickly become homesick. He had demanded three days into their trip that they return to the Manor to see his father. He had spent the rest of the summer at his father's side learning how to be a true Malfoy. This had mainly consisted of business meetings followed by long dinners listening to his father boast and treating anyone who wasn't a pureblood with malice and contempt. In the years that followed Lucius always made sure Draco was present when asserting his pureblood dominance, Draco knew this was why he had become so arrogant and selfish. He had been raised to believe he was better than everyone else and he let those beneath him know it. In his early years, he had idolised his father and could think of nothing better than following exactly in his footsteps, this however had changed in the last few years. Draco had seen a change in his father following Voldemort's rebirth. He had initially put it down to the stress of proving his worth to a cruel master but as time passed by Draco had begun to wonder if Lucius had been wearing a mask in public and the person he saw now, was the real Lucius Malfoy.

Since Voldemort's rebirth Lucius had become even more reclusive. When Draco did see his father he was usually dragged along to witness a demonstration of true cruelty. His mother had tried to stop Lucius taking him to the Death Eater rallies where they tortured muggles, but she had been powerless to stop it. Lucius had always insisted it was for Draco, he must learn how to be a man, he must command the respect of others lest they feel his wrath. Draco had learned here to expertly hide his emotions, how to keep the sneer on his face whilst his mind was screaming for him to get out and never go back. Draco had only been able to confide in his Mother the true horror of these rallies when they were away from the Manor. Once when staying in Paris, he had seen a father screaming at his child to do as he was told, this had triggered a crippling flashback to Lucius standing over him at the age of fifteen demanding he deliver the death blow to a defenceless muggle woman. Draco had been so affected by his flashback that Narcissa had to apparate them back to the town house before Draco had started screaming.

Standing in front of the window, looking out over the gardens, Draco wondered if there had ever been another path for him to take. He couldn't remember a time when he hadn't felt pressure to act exactly as his father wished, he always had to act like a Malfoy. He had asked his father once why being a Malfoy was so great. Draco was punished for his insolence by his father locking him in the dungeon for a night with no dinner. After this incident Draco had gone along with whatever his father wanted at the time to have an easy life. No one ever questioned why he was such an arrogant child and as time passed Draco came to learn how to deal with the pressure of being a Malfoy.

He always made sure he was seen doing 'the right thing' by his peers. He had never stopped to think about the consequences of his actions. Surely, it was better that he had been seen bullying anyone who wasn't pureblood at school and spouting the pureblood rubbish he had been raised on. Knowing that it getting back to his father if he wasn't. Draco had to be seen exactly as his father wished. Sometimes he wondered how he had managed to keep up the facade for so long. He had been so close to imploding in sixth year with the weight of his mission hanging over him. It was only the threat of his mothers death that kept him going, he had to succeed, she had to live. He was still unsure what would of happened that night had Snape not intervened. He had been so close to accepting Dumbledore's offer of help, yet at the same time, he was grateful to Snape for being the one to kill Dumbledore.

Moving away from the window, Draco allowed his feet to carry him out of the room, not thinking about where he was going. Glancing up at the portraits of the previous Malfoy men that littered the corridors, as his body came out in goose bumps he became aware the temperature in this particular corridor had dropped. Looking around he realised with a shock he had inadvertently ended up in the dungeon corridor. As he looked around he was surprised to notice there were no guards, usually there was at least one down here. Standing quietly he became aware of mumbled voices coming from inside the dungeon cell where he knew Granger was, one voice was very quiet and the other much deeper and harsh. As Draco stood there, listening to these voices he found himself drawing closer to the door, trying to distinguish who was talking and what was being said. As his curiosity grew he remembered his conversation with his mother previously about a new prisoner being bought in and he listened harder.

Draco was inching toward the door, listening hard to this new voice in the dungeon trying to figure out who was also imprisoned in his home. He was at the door now, stood just next to the bars in the door so he could see in, the room was again in gloom. He could just about make out two figures inside. One was curled up on the bed and the other seemed to be crouching down next to it, he could hear their voices but they were still speaking too quietly for Draco to make out what they were saying. He stood for a few more minutes quietly listening, his hands clenching and unclenching in the silence, the only sign of his frustration at not being able to identify the newcomer. As another minute ticked by Draco was becoming increasingly agitated, he wanted to know who was here, acting on impulse again Draco shoved open the door and stepped into the dungeon.


	10. Chapter 10

As the door swung violently inwards, hinges screaming in protest and smashing into the wall behind it, Hermione pulled herself into a tighter ball trying to block the noise out. She had a pounding headache which hadn't shifted for days coupled with retching up the nonexistent contents of her stomach. Justin had been trying for the last hour to get her to drink the foul water from the sink in the corner. She had been stubbornly refusing, insisting the water wouldn't make her feel better. Justin was insisting it was better than nothing. As the door smashed into the wall, Justin rose from his crouched position next to her and turned to face the figure standing in the door. There was silence. Hermione uncurled herself to look up and squinted towards the door, she could see a silhouette standing there unmoving. Feeling particularly irritated from the loud painful noise she grumbled a weak "Fuck off," under her breath before trying to make herself comfortable.

"You want to watch your language Granger," Draco sneered, relaxing his stance slightly.

"I said fuck off Malfoy," Hermione replied, groaning as the nausea hit her again as she tried to move.

"Malfoy?" Justin questioned, moving to stand a bit further in front of Hermione "What are you doing here?"

"Oh you are dim, must be another Gryffindor" Draco drawled, "How many other Malfoy's do you know?"

"You're wrong Malfoy," Justin retorted, advancing towards Draco "Now leave."

"Watch it, you don't want to go making life more difficult for yourself," Draco growled, watching as the figure drew closer to him.

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh "Shut up the pair of you," she snapped.

"Ooooh, Granger's got her panties in a twist!" Draco laughed, "What crawled up your ass and died?"

Hermione groaned again and heaved herself over the side of her bed, coughing and retching for what felt like the millionth time "As if," she said breathlessly "you actually give a fuck. Get out. Leave me alone."

"Well that was disgusting," Draco muttered, taking a step back, Hermione let herself fall back onto the bed and wiped the sweat from her brow. She was breathing deeply trying to regain her composure, Draco leaned forward and asked "What is wrong with you Granger?" The only response Draco got was a groan as she turned herself away from him; it was Justin who answered his question.

"She's sick Malfoy," Draco took a step towards Justin "Well that much is obvious."

"Shut your mouth Malfoy, if you're not going to help you may as well leave." Justin retorted angrily, stepping towards the outline of Draco.

"Well, well, well, the mystery man has found some courage. Shame I can leave here and you can't." Draco teased, relishing in being able to talk to someone different even if it was a barely conscious Granger and her loyal bodyguard.

Hermione lay listening to Draco and Justin bickering, the sound of their voices grating against her fragile head. She found herself becoming more agitated by the pathetic school rivalry, were they not aware something much bigger was going on at the moment? When Hermione heard Justin draw in a breath to respond, her temper snapped. Throwing herself from her bed, she launched towards the boys, swaying as she walked from her light headedness, stopping to stand between them.

"SHUT UP MALFOY," she said vehemently "I am so sick of this! This never ending circle of hate. Who gives a shit what house you were in." Hermione felt the room spin and took a deep breath before continuing "In case it had escaped your notice. We are prisoners. The psycho upstairs could kill us any day now. Grow up." As she stood breathing deeply, trying to keep her eyes focused, ignoring the lights popping before her eyes, Justin and Draco stood in a stunned silence.

"Well," Draco said, "I think that answers the question of what crawled up your ass today." Hermione turned to face him in the gloom and cracked her hand across his face, the slap reverberating against the walls in the dungeon. The pain that lanced through her hand and body following the slap was a surprise and had her crumpling to the floor whimpering in seconds. As white lights flashed across her eyes she felt unconsciousness creep up on her, thankful she might finally get some sleep, she allowed herself to fall into the darkness.

"What the have you done Malfoy!" Justin demanded, before stooping to Hermione's level on the floor, clicking his fingers trying to get her attention.

"I didn't do anything!" Draco responded, "She hit me!" Draco would have been lying if he said he wasn't confused by the turn of events, she'd hit him before and then crumpled in pain. As he stood towering above them both, it occurred to him to cast a _Lumos_ charm to light up the dark dungeon. Resting the beam of light on Granger crumpled on the floor, he noticed how she had her hand curled against her chest. His mind flashed him back to the horrific night of the Death Eater initiation where she had fell in a similar position and he realised she had hit him with the same hand she had put in the fire.

"Granger," Draco said, "Let me see your hand." When he got no response he lowered himself to the floor beside her and spoke again "Granger, let me see your hand."

"What's wrong with her hand?" Justin questioned, looking toward Malfoy in confusion.

Draco ignored the question and clapped his hands loudly in front of Hermione's face trying to get her attention, when she didn't respond he knelt on the floor, grabbed her wrist and began pulling the injured hand towards him. Making himself comfortable Draco began to unwind the bandage, looking up every now and again to see if Granger had moved.

"What are you doing?" Justin questioned again standing up from the floor and looking over Draco so he could get a better view. As Draco began to reach the end of the bandage Justin caught sight of the raw blistered skin covering Hermione's hand. "What happened to her hand!" he exclaimed. Draco let the last bit of the bandage fall to the floor and drew Hermione's hand closer to his face so he could inspect the damage, as he did so he replied to Justin.

"She was forced to put it in fire. I didn't realise it wasn't healing." In the silence that followed Draco cast his mind back to fifth year when they had been taught basic healing spells. He vaguely recalled one spell to heal minor burns and wondered if it would work on a burn this severe. Slowly he bought his wand level with her hand, angling it so the light fell on her palm which had been burnt the worst. Drawing in a deep breath and concentrating he muttered the healing spell, watching as the faint blue light penetrated her skin. Reverting back to the _Lumos_ charm he watched in wonder as the skin healed slightly. He hadn't thought about her injuries since he had left the dungeon, his main mission had been to keep his mind occupied and mostly he had succeeded. As the skin finished healing Draco felt a slight burst of pride, he had done something worthwhile. Drawing in another breath he cast the spell again on a different patch of skin. He worked silently for the next few minutes, repeating the spell until her whole hand was pink with fresh skin. Draco guided her hand and placed it on her other hand that was thrown to her side where it had been resting since she fell. As he rose from the floor she let out a slight whimper and stirred on the floor, at her movement Justin stepped forward and the wand light illuminated his face.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Draco muttered upon seeing Justin's face "I take it you didn't go back to Hogwarts then Finch-Fletchley?"

"Obviously," Justin replied testily "Did she damage her hand when there was the Death Eater initiation?"

Draco sighed and looked at Hermione's body on the floor, flicking his wand lazily he once again levitated her onto the bed before turning to respond to Justin in a flat voice. "Yes, to earn their Mark they had to torture her. Goyle put her under the Imperius Curse and made her hold her hand in the roaring fire. Crabbe and Pansy were also there but Goyle did the most damage."

"Whoa," Justin exhaled "She told me she'd got her injuries from the initiation but not what they'd done."

"Would you?" Malfoy questioned "I know I won't be sharing what they've done to me."

Justin stood awkwardly staring at Malfoy, had he just heard that correctly? Malfoy had been tortured in his own home by the people he had dedicated himself to? Before Justin could ask another question Hermione grumbled in her sleep and he turned his head to face her, watching as she groggily pulled herself upright and looked around the dungeon. As she prepared herself to stand up from the bed there was another loud echoing crash and she flinched away from the sound.

"What was that?" Hermione asked immediately.

"I think it was the door," Justin replied as he turned to look over his shoulder "Malfoy's gone."

"What happened? Why am I back over here? What did he do?" Hermione questioned irritably.

"Well, you smacked Malfoy and then passed out I think. He tried to ask you about your hand but you were gone, then he took the bandage off. It looked awful Hermione." Justin replied solemnly.

"He took the bandage off!" Hermione exclaimed bringing her hand up to eye level trying to examine it "What the hell did he do that for!"

"I think you hit him with your bad hand and that's what caused you to pass out. After he took the bandage off he muttered something about it not healing." Justin answered, Hermione exhaled a soft

"Oh!" before continuing "That must have been why I was sick. The burns hadn't healed when I looked the other day. It must have got infected."

"I think he healed your hand Hermione," Justin replied "He had hold of your wrist and his wand was giving off this blue light, he kept repeating the same spell."

"How strange," Hermione replied softly "I don't understand. That's the second time he's helped me and then vanished before I could ask him why. It has to of been him that night of the initiation, this proves it. I wonder why he's doing it?"

"He wasn't giving much away, maybe he's changed? Just be careful, he might still be a Death Eater." Justin sighed, he strolled over to the other camp bed and threw himself down, turning his head to face her he said "At least you sound better."

Hermione didn't reply and it wasn't long before Justin's snores filled the dungeon, her mind was quietly racing, why did Malfoy keep showing up here? Was he actually trying to help or was this all part of some unknown plan to win him respect among his fellow Death Eaters? Lying back against her pillow, Hermione gently stroked the new skin on her hand, surprised at how soft it felt. She did feel better and again it was due to Malfoy and his actions, could there really be a sinister plan behind his out of character kindness?


	11. Chapter 11

Draco stood silently listening to the conversation between Granger and Finch-Fletchley, he had left the dungeon so he wouldn't have to answer her questions, but had been too intrigued about her perception of him to leave. He heard confusion in both of their voices and had almost laughed when Finch-Fletchley told Granger to be careful, as if she didn't know exactly who he was. Not long after that comment Draco heard masculine snores fill the dungeon, he risked a peek inside through the bars and saw light reflect off Grangers open eyes. He knew she would still be awake, her mind assessing what had just happened, trying to figure out his motives. He wished she wouldn't, he didn't want her thinking there was anything behind his actions, he didn't want her thinking about him.

Draco wasn't sure how long he stood there, a little while ago he heard her breathing get heavier and felt relieved that she was finally asleep, something in him had calmed knowing she wouldn't be thinking about him. Draco's calm was shattered when he heard voices close by, he had been here too long and now the others were back. He felt his heart begin to pound as the voices became louder, keeping as quiet as possible he crept down the corridor towards the secret staircase. When he was finally stood at the concealed entrance he pulled out his wand and sliced his palm open, smearing his blood across the wall in the shape of an M. Once completed he stepped hastily through the bricks and rested for a moment on the staircase, allowing his heart to stop racing. Chastising himself for his stupidity he began to climb the stairs, hoping that his Mother would be in her study, he needed her once again to bring him back to sanity. He stopped again at the top of the stairs and pressed his ear to the bricks, listening intently for any indication that his Mother had company. Hearing nothing he smeared his blood over the bricks and stepped into the room.

"Draco!" Narcissa exclaimed, "What on earth are you doing?" Narcissa stood and watched as her son crossed the room and dropped into the arm chair by the fire, as he sat he leaned forward and placed his head in his hands before mumbling.

"I've been so stupid," his body was trembling as his hands slipped into his hair, fisting at the roots with his knuckles turning white.

"Draco, what are you talking about?" Narcissa questioned, walking towards her son with concern etched into her face, "Talk to me, please." She begged, watching as his body tensed up, she reached out a hand to try and soothe her son before jumping back as Draco released a roar of frustration, jumping from his seat. As the arm chair hit the floor, Draco straightened and turned to look at his Mother.

"I'm sorry," he croaked, bending to correct the upturned chair "I went down there again, to the dungeons." Narcissa stood in a stunned silence, looking into her sons eyes before replying.

"Draco, sit down." As Draco sat again, Narcissa sat opposite him and extended her hand "Give me your hand," as Draco placed his hand in hers she cast a quick healing charm before turning to remove the blood now coating his face and hair. "Start from the beginning and tell me what happened, I thought you weren't going to go back there." As Draco relaxed back into the chair Narcissa gave her wand another wave and a tray of tea and sandwiches appeared, he leant forward quickly and stuffed one in his mouth.

"I was just wandering around," Draco spoke slowly "Like I always do. Trying to keep myself occupied. I was looking out over the grounds and started thinking about all of our trips away and how much of a brat I was. I never appreciated what you were doing for me. I always wanted to be back here with Lucius, afraid I was going to miss something or he'd be angry with me. I remembered the first time you'd taken me to Paris and how I'd demanded to come home, I've always regretted that. I was trying to figure out if we'd stayed in Paris, if Lucius would have lost interest in me. I would have been out of his reach for six whole weeks." Draco stood and made himself tea, also making one for his Mother before grabbing another sandwich and sitting again, he looked at his Mother expectantly.

Narcissa reached forward and took a sip of her tea "Thank you Draco," she said taking another sip of tea before returning it to the table and looking back at Draco. "Your Father is always interested in you Draco. You are his only son and you are the one who will carry on the Malfoy name. Everything Lucius was taught by his Father has been passed on to you and he expects you to pass it all on to your son one day."

"What if I don't want to?" Draco asked, "Do I get a choice in this?"

"Are you really asking that question Draco?" Narcissa replied "Surely by now you know what is expected from you? In a few short years, he will pick out a bride for you and you will be married to who he deems as worthy."

"Why?" Draco pleaded "Why does it have to be that way? I don't want to carry on his legacy. I don't want to burden a child with this surname, this expectation. How can I do that when I hate everything to do with it?"

Narcissa watched as her son slumped in his chair, she had never felt so helpless, she had spent her whole life trying to protect Draco from this. Hoping there would be some way out but nothing ever changed. "Draco," Narcissa said softly "Things might still change. You don't know what's going to happen. I promise you, if there is even the slightest opportunity for us to escape this, I will take it. I don't want you to be so unhappy but the opportunity has to be there."

"I know," Draco replied with defeat in his voice, he grabbed his tea and held the cup in his hand, allowing the heat to warm him.

"This doesn't explain how you ended up in the dungeons again Draco," Narcissa commented, watching her son over her tea cup.

"I just ended up there, one minute I was looking out the window, the next I was stood at the door to the dungeon, listening to them talk. I was trying to figure out who else was in there but I couldn't, so I threw the door open and walked in." Draco looked to his Mother expecting her to scold him but she just lifted her hand and indicated he should carry on talking. "Well, once I got in there I had no idea what to do, Granger told me to fuck off, so I just went back to being that prick from school and teased her. It was too easy, Finch-Fletchley got involved and told me to leave so I switched to him. Next thing I know, Granger slaps me then collapses on the floor! And then…"

"Draco, keep talking." Narcissa commanded, Draco let out a sigh and rose from his seat, he felt agitated and paced the room.

"Well, then I remembered what Goyle made her do that night, with her hand. I realised she'd slapped me with that hand so I healed it. Nix had tried that night with some cream or something but it can't have been strong enough. I healed her hand then put her back on the bed and left." The silence that followed Draco's confession was uncomfortable, he continued pacing around the study waiting for his Mother to say something, which she didn't.

"Mother," Draco begged "Please speak to me. I don't know why I keep doing this. It's driving me mad!"

Narcissa rose from her chair and approached Draco, he froze and watched as she drew closer, unsure what she was about to do. Narcissa reached for Draco and pulled him into a bone crushing embrace, speaking quietly into his ear.

"You're trying to help, which is good, just don't get caught."

Draco pulled back from his Mother and looked at her "You're not mad?" he questioned.

Narcissa took a step back and laughed "Draco, I'm worried you'll get caught but no, I'm not mad. Just be careful, you don't want to draw any extra attention to yourself, not at the moment, you're still recovering yourself."

Draco exhaled a sigh of relief and grabbed a book from the shelf, before sinking back into his seat and finishing the sandwiches. He felt more relaxed now he had spoken with his Mother, whilst he wasn't entirely comfortable with what he had done or why, at least she wasn't mad. He watched as she too, picked up the book she had been reading and settled back down. They spent the rest of the afternoon in silence, which Draco enjoyed, he felt secure here in this room and it allowed him the breathing space he so desperately needed. After a while he found his eyes were no longer focused on the pages in front of him, but far off in the distance, he was imagining a place where he could feel this relaxed forever.


	12. Chapter 12

Feeling lighter since his conversation with his mother, Draco once again found himself in the library of the Manor. He hunched over a table hidden at the back of the room and pulled another book towards him, rubbing his tired eyes in an attempt to make them focus on the small text in front of him.

As the words continued to be a jumbled mess, Draco let out a long tired sigh and stretched out his aching back, causing his bones to pop from the movement.

After he had left her study the previous evening, Draco returned to his room, slowly running his hands over the aging bricks of the Manor. His mind raced as his mother's words about escape etched themselves inside his skull and his heart pounded as a feverish determination overtook him.

Remembering why he had rushed to the library, Draco shook his head and blinked to keep himself awake before continuing to read the old tomes. Draco's eyes lit whilst reading a particularly old Malfoy manuscript, he discovered that an ancient ritual had been used to conceal the grounds from unwanted attention, established during the Manor's construction. Noting this scrap of information, Draco moved onto the next manuscript in the tottering pile, yet unfortunately, not all of the manuscripts held such interesting information. Feeling his eyelids drop again, Draco finally decided to retire to his room and get some rest, determined to return refreshed.

As he slept through the night, nightmares flashed behind his eyelids. A multitude of images projected into his mind, and his adrenaline spiking through his body, fueling his fear.

He watched as his mother knelt in front of Voldemort, her hands bound, as he threatened to kill her if Draco failed to fulfill his given task. The scene shifted, and he saw his own gaunt face staring back at him from the mirror in the bathroom, panting and panicked as time went by quickly. Then he could feel Snape's dark presence always hovering and waiting on the sidelines.

Draco jerked awake from the nightmare. His heart pounded, fighting the tremors that threatened to overtake his body. Exhaling shakily, Draco concentrated on the present and tried to calm his body, reminding himself that if he didn't stop, his body would snap into a seizure.

His muscles trembled as he rose from the bed. He rested his sweat-soaked face against his hands before looking into the blank space. Soon, his chest slowed its rising and falling. Longing for some fresh air, Draco reached out to the window and opened it. He felt the familiar heat of magic against his skin but he ignored it.

As his hand burned, he quickly released the handle and pressed his palm against the soothing cool glass. Placing his other hand on the glass Draco stood and quietly banged his head against the glass, regretting every decision that had led him on this dark lonely path. As his mind overwhelmed his senses Draco healed his red hand, dressed quickly and headed to the library knowing he wouldn't get any further rest.

Draco felt the warmth of the rising sun on his skin rouse his attention from the book he was struggling to read, he had been sat as his usual table for hours and was frustrated with his lack of progress. His stomach flipped at each mention of warding the Manor but was always bitterly disappointed when it was only in reference to something that hadn't been used.

Slamming the current book closed and coughing on the dust particles Draco began pacing the room, searching for inspiration. If only he knew where he should be looking, he knew some wards were sometimes considered protective enchantments, but others could be considered as repelling charms. Feeling his frustration peak Draco left, wandering down the long lonely corridors until he felt a breath of fresh air.

As he whipped his head to the side he noticed an open door to his left, Draco stepped forward and entered the room. His eyes immediately focused on the open window in the far corner, stalking like a predator towards its prey Draco crossed the room quickly and he came to a halt in front of the window, staring at it in fascination.

As Draco closed his eyes he savoured the feel of the air crossing his face, he imagined being stood outside feeling the wind swirling around him, lifting his hair and moving his clothes. Entranced by his desire Draco felt the need to climb out the window and make his dream a reality, as he laughed to himself at his small wish he stepped forward, feeling the wind pull him closer to the open window.

Not daring to open his eyes lest he ruin the illusion Draco stumbled forward and climbed up onto the window sill, bracing his hands against the window frame. He took one last deep breath and pushed himself forward, relishing the feel of his imagined freedom as his hands fell away and his body tilted forward, ready to escape the confines of the Manor walls.

His moment of pure bliss was shattered with the sharp crackle of magic against his skin followed swiftly by a pushing sensation in his chest. Draco found himself gracelessly falling backwards instead of forwards, as he cracked his head against the cold stone floor he scolded himself, did he really expect it would be that easy? Logically, he knew the wards wouldn't be that weak and blamed his frustration with the research for his foolish actions, but he had to try, he had to know.

Grumbling Draco pulled himself into a sitting position, he gingerly ran his fingers through his hair, searching for a wet patch of blood or and bump as a result of his fall. Finding neither Draco pulled himself to his feet and stood once again in front of the cursed window. As he stood he felt a wave of nausea so he dropped into the chair next to the window and gazed outside, his mind attempting to remember some nonexistent information about wards.

Draco sat quietly savouring the feel of the breeze playing across his face easing his sickness. As his blood thrummed through his veins he wished he knew what to look for, yes he was naturally intelligent but mind numbing research had never been his forte.

As he felt his stomach rumble Draco took one last deep cleansing breath of fresh air and rose from the seat, hoping the window would remain open and he could return with a book after some lunch.

As Draco strolled towards the kitchen he heard footsteps approaching, turning he came eye to eye with his Father, "Father," Draco mumbled awkwardly as he turned to continue walking to the kitchen.

"Draco," Lucius replied coldly, his cloak swinging as they continued walking down the corridor "I trust you enjoyed seeing your school friends at their initiation? The ceremony is always worth watching."

Draco could feel his Father's eyes watching for his reaction, he took a deep breath and concealed his mind knowing his Father was an accomplished Legilimens before replying "Yes, it was eye opening."

Lucius turned with an arched eyebrow at Draco's comment, noticing the slight flush to Draco's cheeks as he walked he tried probing into his son's mind, only to be met with a solid barrier "You should be more involved with the Death Eaters Draco."

Draco felt the familiar flutter of panic followed by the tightness in his chest, although he knew Lucius could not possibly know of the conversation with his Mother he was scared. He noticed Lucius was carrying his cane and wearing his travelling cloak and decided to try and deflect the conversation, as he drew in a deep breath Draco calmly asked "Is that where you're going now?"

Draco watched as a smirk crossed Lucius' face and his eyes narrowed "Are you asking to join me, Draco?" Lucius asked.

Draco's brain froze in confusion, what was going on? The only words he had heard from his Father recently were insults and taunts which had been hurled at him as he was mercilessly tortured by his Fathers own wand among others.

As Draco realised they were approaching the front door he decided to play along with his Father to see if he could get outside. Not trusting himself to speak too much lest he give the game away all Draco said in reply to Lucius question was a simple "Yes."

Lucius hid his surprise at Draco's eagerness, pleasantly recalling all the times Draco had screamed he didn't want to be a Death Eater, assuming Draco was up to something he decided to indulge his son and continued striding towards the front door.

Noticing as Draco lagged behind slightly Lucius remembered the extensive wards the Dark Lord had placed on the Manor and Draco to ensure he wouldn't get out, concealing a smirk Lucius barked over his shoulder "Come on then boy!"

As Draco jumped and hastened to join his Father at the door, he dug his nails into his palms in an attempt to calm his nerves as his Father turned and strolled out the door with his nose arrogantly in the air. Taking care not to break his determined stride he took a breath and placed his foot over the threshold.

Suddenly Draco felt his body searing with the caress of thousands of white hot blades as the pain intensified he stumbled backwards and hit the floor with an almighty crash. A shocked gasp left his body as he cracked his already sore head against the cold hard stone floor.

As he doubled over in pain Draco became aware of harsh laughter ringing in his ears as his breath was beat from his lungs. Feeling the point of his father's boot jab into his ribs once again, Draco knew he wasn't going to escape this unscathed.

As Lucius stood over Draco he felt powerful again, a cruel smile twisting his worn face, he relished knowing he could still make someone hurt. He had been humiliated by the Dark Lord when he lost possession of the prophecy and again when Draco had failed to kill Dumbledore.

After all his hard work to gain redemption from the Dark Lord he would not allow his weak son to be a hindrance any longer. "Did you really think," Lucius said sharply as he looked down at Draco "that I would allow you to come with me? Against the wishes of the Dark Lord?"

Lucius strolled around Draco's prone body and placed his foot against Draco's back "You, my son," he spat whilst applying pressure to Draco's spine and forcing him into the floor "are my greatest disappointment."

Draco choked on a laugh as the pressure on his back increased, he could feel the heel of his Father's boot wedged in between his vertebrae. He turned his head to look up at his Father, feeling the hatred course through his body "As if," Draco replied, feeling the blood pool in his mouth "I want to be your son."

With a sharp pain Draco felt the pressure increase then vanish from his back, before he could work out why Draco felt a cold hand close round his throat as Lucius lifted him bodily from the floor and slammed him into the wall behind him.

"You ungrateful little whelp!" Lucius snarled, spittle hitting Draco's face, watching with pleasure as Draco grimaced in pain. "After everything I've done for you!"

Draco panicked as the air escaped his lungs and he knew he wouldn't be conscious for much longer, breathing in as much air as he could Draco looked his Father in the eye and rasped "You've done nothing for me."

As he felt the haze of unconsciousness cloud his brain Draco used his last breath spit the bloody contents of his mouth all over his Father's sharp face and precious golden hair, taking immense satisfaction in the look of disgust that settled there.

As Lucius threw Draco to the floor in disgust he saw Draco's smirk quickly fade as he fell gracelessly, Lucius pulled his wand from his cane and removed the evidence of his son's disobedience from his face and hair.

He strolled over to Draco's limp form, his boots clicking on the stone before he lowered himself down to Dracos level. He looked directly into Dracos frightened grey eyes and said in a deadly whisper "I wonder how well you'll recover from this."

As he rose to his full height Lucius stood and without a seconds hesitation drew his foot back and sunk it into Draco's slender frame, watching with pleasure as Draco rose into the air before tumbling quickly down the steep stairs to the dungeon.

 _ **A/N -**_ _I am so sorry this has taken me so long to upload! Real life got in the way but I'm back on it and the next few chapters are ready to be beta-ed, I will also be writing more so hopefully I will be able to give you regular updates!  
Any comments would be appreciated - even bad ones as long as it's constructive! I want to improve!_


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione stopped her restless pacing when she heard voices upstairs, she pressed her slight body to the grimey door and strained to hear the gruff voices echoing from above. The cold voice of Lucius Malfoy penetrated her ears and sent a shiver down her spine, shaking herself mentally Hermione pushed her face into the bars trying desperately to hear any of the increasingly quiet conversation.

Turning away in frustration Hermione took two steps back into the dungeon before a bone crunching cascade of noise had her twisting around in shock. As the noise grew swiftly louder she locked eyes with Justin, his mouth agape in shock as she flinched with each sickening thud.

The echo of a slammed door bounced through the dungeon, "What the hell was that?" Justin asked in a whisper as Hermione turned back to the door and peered out cautiously through the gap.

"I think it's Malfoy," Hermione replied, as she stared at the unmoving black mass of limbs that had appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"As in Draco Malfoy?" Justin questioned, he rose from his bed to join Hermione at the door.

"I think so, I'm sure I heard his Father talking upstairs." As Hermione stared a flicker of candlelight illuminated a strip of silver blonde hair against the unmoving black bundle. "Justin," she whispered "I'm sure it's Malfoy and I don't think he's breathing."

"Let me see," he muttered as Hermione moved to let him past, as her heartbeat thrummed through her veins Justin stepped back "Shit, I think you're right. What do we do?"

Hermione felt her heart stop in her chest momentarily before it raced up a notch, she nibbled on her bottom lip nervously as she returned to the door. In any normal situation she would have raced into action but here - any noise would rouse the Death Eaters above and she had no wand.

As Hermione wrapped her arms around herself she was struck by a stabbing pain in her hand, the sudden shock jolted her senses and she recalled the fateful night Malfoy has come to her rescue. There had been a house elf with him, she could try and summon the house elf! Turning away again from the door she stood still and concentrated, trying to remember the house elf's name.

"Nox?" she muttered "No, that's not right. Nex? Damn it, that's not right either."

"What are you doing Hermione?" Justin asked quietly as he looked towards the outline of Hermione as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"I'm trying to summon their house elf, I can't remember the name though!" Hermione replied tersely replacing her torn lip with her thumb between her teeth.

"Is it Nix?" Justin asked.

"YES!" Hermione shouted throwing her hands in the air "How did you know?"

"You've mumbled it a couple of times in your sleep," Justin replied shyly swinging his arms.

"Oh," Hermione murmured with embarrassment, what else had she been saying in her sleep?

"Nix," she commanded "Nix, you need to come to the dungeon, Malfoy is hurt." Hermione peered anxiously through the door and saw nothing.

Undeterred she tried again, "Nix, please, Malfoy is seriously hurt, he needs you!"

Allowing her frustration to peak Hermione exclaimed "Damn it!" before she turned her attention to Malfoy. "Malfoy! Malfoy, can you hear me? You have to summon Nix!"

"Hermione, I don't think he can hear you," Justin said quietly.

Hermione's blood pounded loudly in her ears as her panic increased, she hated being useless, with a huff of exasperation she tried again "Malfoy, you bloody blonde ferret, summon Nix!" When he didn't stir Hermione stomped her foot on the dirty floor and winced in pain as the tremor rocked up her body and rattled her still sore ribs.

"Nix!" Hermione pleaded again with desperation in her tone. "Nix! Please! Master Malfoy needs you! He's not breathing! Nix! He's in the dungeons! For Merlin's sake N-!"

Hermione stopped, breathing heavily, as the tell tale crack of apparition echoed around them. Nix hovered next to Malfoy as Hermione exclaimed "Yes! Nix, I think he was-" but Nix disappeared with a second crack before she could finish.

"For Merlin's sake!" Hermione exclaimed as her brows drew together in confusion. She drew in a deep breath ready to call out again when she heard the sharp clack of heels on the old stone floor. Hermione whipped her head to the left and locked eyes with the Malfoy matriarch.

"Mrs Malfoy!" Hermione began as Mrs Malfoy knelt to tend to her son "I don't know what happened - there were loud voices - a fight I think - he hasn't moved."

Hermione stood not knowing what to do with herself as Mrs Malfoy checked Malfoy's limp wrist for a pulse and upon finding one gracefully sagged against him in relief as she released a small sob.

"Nix," Narcissa spoke softly returning to her full height "Take Draco to his room, _carefully,_ and begin healing him, make sure not to be seen. I will follow shortly." With a curt nod, Nix took a step towards Draco, conjured a stretcher beneath him and with the snap of her fingers, they were gone.

Hermione held her breath as the Malfoy matriarch stepped towards her, taking her measure as she drew closer. Hermione felt her knees tremble as those grey eyes assessed her - grey eyes that were the exact shade as Malfoy's - examining every detail of her face through the bars.

Feeling her courage shrink away Hermione wanted to step back and break the contact, before she could Mrs Malfoy spoke. "Thank you," she said quietly before she stepped back and hurried to the left.

Hermione spoke a quiet "I hope he's ok," as Mrs Malfoy vanished into the distance, she stopped quickly a gave a curt nod in Hermione's direction before the darkness swallowed her whole.

Throughout their exchange Hermione's heart had pounded and now it was over she felt the room begin to spin, she rushed over to her camp bed and collapsed onto it. As she breathed deeply Hermione felt Justin sit on the end of her bed, grateful that he didn't immediately begin questioning her. When she felt her heart stop racing she opened her eyes and looked to where she knew Justin was sitting.

"Thanks," she said quietly sitting up to talk with Justin "That was pretty intense."

"Yea, what did you hear?" Justin asked.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Hermione admitted dejectedly "There is something that's been bugging me though, the first night I was here I was taken to the main room." Her voice dropped as a shudder went through her body "It had been destroyed - blown apart actually. Bellatrix was in there with Lucius, I think they had been torturing Malfoy, Lucius said something - but I can't really remember. Malfoy was trapped under the rubble and neither of them seem too concerned."

"Why would they be torturing him? He's a Death Eater and a Malfoy!"

"My point exactly. Harry did say that night in the Astronomy Tower Malfoy had lowered his wand. Dumbledore had offered him an escape, offered to protect him. Before the rest of the Death Eaters burst in of course"

"Hang on," Justin said as his mouth dropped open "Malfoy was up at the Astronomy Tower the night Snape killed Dumbledore?"

Hermione slapped her hand to her head, of course, she only knew that because Harry did. No one else in the school knew the full details of that night. "Yes, he was the one who let the Death Eaters in." Justin gasped in shock as she continued "Harry had been convinced all year that Malfoy had taken Lucius' place as a Death Eater when he got locked in Azkaban. I didn't believe him, it seemed so ludicrous but I know Harry was right."

"This makes no sense," Justin replied slowly "Why would Malfoy sign up to be a Death Eater in his Father's place and then try and back out of it. Surely he would have loved it! He was always so arrogant at school, he looked up to his Father."

"I think he was forced into it," Hermione readily responded, her brain putting all the pieces together "All through sixth year he looked ill and now he's not the complete git he was at school. He's helped me twice now when he could have easily left me to die. If he was a true Death Eater he would have laughed at my suffering, added to it, but he's not."

"I don't know Hermione, I don't think a person can change that much." Justin sat steadily staring at Hermione as her eyes lit up.

"What if he was never truly that person in the first place?" she retorted impatiently pushing her wild hair away from her face, "We have no idea what's been going on here. I've not seen a lot of this place, but I saw no sympathy when I asked Lucius about Malfoy that day. But Mrs Malfoy, she seems completely different to what I expected. Maybe she had more of an influence on Malfoy than his Father did."

As silence fell between them once more Hermione led back on her pillow, shortly after Justin rose from the bed and returned to his own. Lost in their own thoughts neither of them spoke as the hours slipped by.

They were broken out of their reveries by the crackle of magic and on their feet in an instant as the smell of rich beef stew filled their cell, a beautifully written note was attached to the tray simply reading "Thank You". Hermione smiled to herself and passed a plate of steaming food to Justin before digging into her own meal, grateful to the Malfoy matriarch for sending the first hot meal she'd had in weeks.


	14. Chapter 14

As the fire roared in the heart Narcissa was ensconced in her favorite sapphire blue armchair, she dreamt longingly of her young son, running happy and carefree through the gardens of the Manor. She watched happily as he raced towards her with a handful of flowers he'd picked from the flower beds, "For you, my pretty mummy," he says in his soft adoring tone.

Narcissa scooped to pick up Draco, he squirmed and giggled in her arms as she feathered his face with hundreds of kisses, she held him so tight she was afraid he would break.

As a sudden cold wind wrapped around them Narcissa looked up, the sunshine was gone and Draco stands protectively in front of her, wand raised pointing towards the dark group of people advancing towards them.

As the group drew closer Narcissa stepped forward, before she could reach Draco his arm whipped out and stopped her. He turned quickly and whispered the word "Run," before turning back to face the danger.

The wind stopped as suddenly as it started and the menacing group stand and face them, the leader dropping their mask and sneering across the distance.

"Draco," Lucius commanded as his blonde hair flowed down his back "Let your Mother through, she belongs with us."

Draco shook his head slowly and Lucius began to laugh "You think you alone can stand against us?" As Lucius spoke the rest of the group drew their wands and continued their advance. "Move, Draco," Lucius commanded again.

"Draco, just let me through, I'll be fine," Narcissa heard herself whisper as she placed a gentle hand on her sons raised arm.

"No!" he snarled "I'm not losing you." The sky grew darker with each step the advancing group took as the air crackled with dark magic, a sudden fork of lightening struck a nearby tree making it erupt into bright flames which stood out against the sky.

"This is your last opportunity Draco," Lucius sneered as he stood meters away "Let her through and we won't hurt you."

"Please," Narcissa begged, tears pooled in her eyes as she gazed at her only son.

"No!" Draco repeated vehemently as sparks shot out of his wand "I'm keeping you safe, no arguments."

Narcissa tried again to move past Draco as Lucius raised his wand and pointed it squarely at Draco's chest. As the sky lit up again Lucius suddenly cried out "Avada Kedavra!"

Narcissa screamed as the green light struck Draco, she scrambled towards him as he fell back crashing into her arms.

The shock of his fall bought Narcissa crashing back to reality and her wet eyes snapped open. As she stood, rubbing her eyes to adjust to the now dimly lit room she drew in a shaky breath and wiped away her tears.

Narcissa walked slowly to Draco's bedside and gazed down at his sleeping face, he looked so serene sleeping even if he had lost his boyish good looks through the stresses of the previous years.

As she released a sigh of regret for her sons lost youth she leant down and ran her fingers delicately through the hair covering his forehead. Suddenly Draco sucked in a deep panicked breath and scrambled away from her touch.

He stopped when his back hit his headboard, his startled grey eyes frantically scanning the room before coming to rest on his Mother. Narcissa dropped her hand immediately and apologised quickly "Draco, it's ok. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you."

Draco sat still and allowed his breathing to slow, he looked around his room again and cringed as he remembered his confrontation with Lucius. "I'm sorry," he croaked, he watched as the concern on his Mother's face mixed with confusion at his apology, "It's always you that finds me in a mess, I can only imagine how worrying it is for you," he clarified looking directly at her.

"It is a Mothers job to worry Draco," Narcissa said slowly as she carefully assessed her son.

"Most Mothers don't have to come across their sons bloodied and beaten in their own homes," Draco replied promptly.

"Yes, that's not particularly pleasant." Narcissa spoke solemnly.

"Where was I?" Draco asked bitterly "I think I passed out after Lucius strangled me."

A strangled sob escaped Narcissa and Draco rose quickly from his bed to embrace her tightly, he planted a kiss atop her head "Ssssh," he soothed "I'm ok, we're ok."

"You're lucky," Narcissa whispered into his chest "Miss Granger heard you fall and managed to summon Nix who came to me. When your ribs broke crashing down the stairs one of your lungs got punctured, if Miss Granger hadn't helped, I don't know what would have happened."

"Ah," Draco said as he stepped back from his Mother "That would explain the god awful taste in my mouth and why my chest feels tight."

As they stood staring at each other Draco reached out and gripped his Mothers shoulders and spoke again "I'm getting us out of this Mother, we're not living under his tyranny any longer."

Narcissa gasped and stepped out of Dracos grip, her mind snapped back to her nightmare and her body shook with terror "Draco, you can't" she pleaded "We have to just keep our heads down and ride this out. Please - don't antagonise your Father anymore, we'll get through this."

"No," Draco spoke firmly "Even if we do ride this out, he will win, we will never be free. I am not risking it."

"You're just like your Father," Narcissa muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest, smiling slightly as Draco's eyes widened in shock "You're just as stubborn as him, you can't deny it Draco."

Draco scowled at his Mother "You'll know you can't stop me then."

"Sadly yes, however, I can advise you to tread carefully Draco and pray to Salazar no one catches you." Narcissa knew there was nothing she could do to dissuade Draco, after a parting peck on the cheek she left.

Draco sat alone in his room for a few hours staring out over the gardens wincing every now and again as his bones slowly healed. As his Mothers parting words repeated over and over in his head Draco knew there was only one person in this hell hole who could help him.

Granger. Draco was almost thankful she'd been captured, she would be just as determined to escape as he was. As the darkness fell outside Draco rose stiffly and put on a loose shirt, he mentally shelved his pride and prepared himself to go and speak with Granger.

Standing silently at the door to their dungeon cell, Draco took a deep breath before he slowly pushed it open, careful not to rouse any attention from the Death Eaters above. As he walked into the dank cell he cast a Lumos to light up the dim space, two confused faces turned to him as the door closed and he braced himself for their barrage of questions, true to her nature Granger spoke first.

"What are you doing down here Malfoy?"

"I've come to speak to you," he replied, patiently waiting for her reaction.

"What do you want?" she asked suspiciously as she stood to face him.

"First," Draco said shifting uncomfortably "I'd like to," he stopped and pulled absently on his shirt sleeves "T-thank you. For, uh, getting Nix to me." He mumbled quickly before he continued "And second, I need your help."

Hermione stood in a shocked silence, had she just heard that correctly? Malfoy just thanked her, actually said the two words, thank you. Swiftly followed by a request for help, what was going on here?

"Granger, get over your shock and answer me." Draco demanded impatiently, why was she trying to make this more difficult for him?

"Hang on," Justin piped up "Did you seriously just thank Hermione?"

"Yes. Call the Prophet. Mark today, September 19th as the day Draco Malfoy said thank you," Draco replied sharply as the sarcasm dripped easily off his tongue.

"I'm just surprised you know how to-" Justin started to reply before Hermione cut him off,

"Did you say it's September 19th Malfoy?" she questioned quietly.

"Yes Granger," Draco huffed as he pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to keep his temper in check. He reminded himself that he needed her help and ripping her head off wouldn't make her any more amenable. As he looked up she was staring off into space, her eyes were glazed over as if she were pondering the meaning of life.

Draco watched for a full minute as a wealth of different emotions rippled across her face before he snapped his fingers and attempted to break Granger out of her reverie "Look Granger, will you hear me out?"

"Sorry, what did you say Malfoy?" she replied airily which reminded Draco forcibly of Luna Lovegood.

"I asked for you to hear me out, will you?" he questioned, staring into her eyes, watching as she slowly came back to reality.

"Fine, make it quick," she replied brusquely as she clenched her healed hand into a fist.

Draco could tell she wasn't really listening but decided to proceed anyway "I need you to help me bring down the wards."

"Bring down the wards?" She questioned lightly, Draco could tell he had caught her interest and pressed ahead.

"Yes, bring down the wards," He repeated calmly he allowed her a few moments to process his words.

"Why on earth should I help you?" she replied coldly as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared into his steady grey eyes.

"You must want to get out of here as much as I do." Draco spoke steadily and took a step towards her, he watched greedily as her body reacted to his words "I've been trying to research the wards, there are so many, centuries old. You've got the brains to figure it out."

"Was that a compliment?" Justin interjected, earning himself glares from both Hermione and Draco.

Hermione bristled, she didn't need a running commentary she needed to focus. Her mind was currently racing at Malfoy's admission of the date, in all the chaos she had forgotten her own birthday and it stung to know her parents wouldn't even know. She shook herself mentally and turned her attention back to Malfoy and his proposal "What do I get out of it?" she asked.

Draco squirmed, he knew this wasn't going to be easy "When we figure out how to get out, we'll all leave."

"If I help you, what's to stop you screwing us over?" she quizzed as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"My word," Draco replied coolly "That's all I have to offer."

"Not good enough," Hermione retorted, thinking quickly she continued "I want you to get a message to the Order. Tell them we're alive. If you screw us over they can use it against you."

"Are you mental?" Draco said savagely as he ran a shaky hand through his hair "I have no way of doing that. You ask for the impossible Granger."

"No message, no help. Simple as that Malfoy," Hermione spat as her arms went rigid at her sides "I don't even understand how I would be able to help you. I'm stuck down here."

Draco released a grumble of frustration before spitting back "Obviously I haven't thought about the specifics but as you ask for the impossible, it doesn't matter."

As they stared daggers at each other, both of their chests heaving an idea snuck into Draco's mind, a different tactic.

Still glaring at her, Draco took a deep calming breath before he took another step towards her, relishing the look of horror that flitted across her face as he invaded her space "Look Granger," he began slowly "you can pretend you're not interested but I know you're lying. If you didn't want to help, you would have screamed by now and the Death Eaters upstairs would have caught me down here. Therefore, causing me enough trouble for the next century, but you haven't, you're interested." He watched as she nibbled at her bottom lip, he wasn't going to back down now.

"Get me my message, and I'll help you" Hermione stated, staring back at him her warm brown eyes dancing with fire.

"I have no way of getting a message out!" Draco cried forgetting the need to be quiet "What part of that do you not understand?!"

"All I understand is how desperate you are," Hermione said viciously "How it must have hurt your pride to know you need me, little Mudblood Granger to help get you out of Daddy's torture palace."

Draco felt his jaw clench at her words, she really was insufferable. "You understand nothing," he sneered down at her before he turned and swept out of the dungeon without a backwards glance.

Draco mentally chastised himself as he stormed down the corridor and up the secret stairs to his Mother's study, he couldn't believe Granger had got under his skin so easily.

As he pulled down another book about wards and settled by the fire his breathing returned to normal. He felt ashamed of his childish actions and decided he would give Granger a few days breathing space before he propositioned her again. He knew he couldn't crack the wards without her but he'd be damned if he went back down there and begged for her help.


	15. Chapter 15

The oppressive air surrounding the Manor was starting to weigh down heavily on Draco, he dragged himself between the library and his room over and over, praying for a breakthrough with the wards. As he sat trying to revive himself over breakfast Draco thought again of his conversation with Granger, their spat had played on his mind for days making sleep impossible.

When he had gone to their cell that night he had been so sure she would accept his proposal he hadn't been prepared for her refusal. As he pushed his food around his plate and contemplated the situation he realised he would be better off earning Grangers trust instead of acting like a spoilt brat and snubbing her.

As he popped a morsel of food into his mouth it occurred to Draco that a few random acts of kindness might help get Granger on side, he couldn't imagine the Death Eaters ensuring the prisoners ate.

He stretched in his chair and cast a quick locking and silencing charm on his bedroom door before he summoned Nix to him, within seconds there was the familiar crack of Apparition as she appeared.

"Master Malfoy, what can Nix do for you?" she asked squeakily.

"Nix, the prisoners in the dungeon, I would like you to take them meals. Breakfast, lunch and dinner, everyday." He replied quickly his idea overtaking his mind, he watched as Nix stood and bobbed her head at his request, and then continued to stare at him.

Draco quickly finished his breakfast as Nix stared at him, he had always thought they were odd creatures. As she continued to stare at him it dawned on Draco she hadn't fully accepted the order, having grown up with Nix as his elf he knew she was waiting for something more specific.

Draco cleared his throat and tried again, "Nix, every day I would like you to provide our two prisoners in the dungeon with food and drink. I would like the food and drink provided at the same time you bring me my meals. No one is to see you doing this."

He watched as Nix bobbed her head again more enthusiastically this time but still didn't accept the command. Draco recalled her teaching him how to correctly issue a command when he was younger and knew this was one of her teaching methods, he wished she could just tell him what he was doing wrong this time.

Draco stood and paced around his room a Nix watched patiently, he thought of all the different ways to convey what he wanted to happen, as inspiration struck Draco stopped in front of Nix and crouched down to her level.

"Nix, every day I would like you to provide Miss Granger and Mr Finch Fletchley with food and drink. You are to do this during my meal times and they will eat what I eat. No one is to see you prepare or deliver the meals at any time. You are forbidden from sharing any details of my request with anyone. If anyone questions what you are doing, you will reply with Master Malfoy is hungry today." Draco stopped and stood as his muscles protested at his crouched position "If Mr Ollivander returns to the cell with Miss Granger and Mr Finch Fletchley you are to include him."

Nix bowed deeply to Draco her ears flapping happily before she replied "Yes Master," in her highest voice, as she disappeared Draco stood with a small smile on his face, he hoped this would be the beginning of the escape.

As his new optimism overtook him Draco decided once again to return to the library, his journey there taking slightly longer due to his most recent injuries but he wasn't going to let that get him down today.

When he arrived in the library he had a brief flashback to his Father dragging him around the vast room spouting tales of which ancestor had done what and how it made them better than everyone else. His surprise flashback gave him an idea and he hurried towards the back of the dark room, opening the curtains and lighting a few candles as he went, coming to rest in front of the imposing family tree tapestry.

When Draco had turned eleven and received his Hogwarts letter his Father had bought him to this very spot and pulled out an ancient book from the very brickwork of the Manor. This book had been passed down through generations of Malfoy men and contained all of their history.

As he rested against one of the many mahogany desks he stared at the tapestry and wondered if Armand Malfoy - the first Malfoy - would be pleased with the how the current Malfoy's conducted themselves today. He followed the twinkling gold thread from Armand all the way down to himself noticing as he always did those black marks where various members had been disowned along the way.

He sighed loudly and slumped back against the wall, when he had been younger all he wanted was to follow in his Fathers steps, commanding the respect of everyone he dealt with secure in the knowledge no one would dare challenge him, he was a Malfoy afterall. Now at the age of seventeen when it was customary to become more active in running the family, Draco wanted nothing more than to run and hide.

If circumstances had been different Draco hoped he would of had the courage to make the Malfoy name mean something more than arrogance, blonde hair and blood supremacy. All he could hope for now was to survive.

Draco shook his head to clear himself of the morbid thoughts and stood, giving one last brief glance to the tapestry he turned to face the seemingly empty expanse of wall opposite. He knew this was where the family book was hidden, he just needed to remember exactly where.

He had watched Lucius retrieve it so many times to teach him their history and show how they had claimed all their wealth, he stepped forwards and ran his hands over the rough stones, hoping for some hidden sign.

Draco knew the book was well protected and didn't dare attempt to summon it, any false move would alert his Father, or any male Malfoy in the Manor, that someone was trying to retrieve the book without the correct incantation.

All he needed to do was access the memory, with that thought Draco turned and strode back to the doors of the library. He carefully closed and locked them before returning to the tapestry area, he sat down in one of the ancient armchairs and rested his wand against his temple.

When his dear Aunt Bellatrix had taught him Occlumency she had helped him compartmentalise his memories and thoughts to make it easier for him to shield his mind. Draco closed his eyes and drew himself back.

He concentrated hard and searched through his mind, he knew where he had stored the memory and now all he had to do was pull it to the front of his mind. Once his mind had relaxed and allowed him to search, pulling the memory forward was as easy as pulling his favourite book from the shelf.

As the memory played before his eyes he could see the exact brick Lucius touched and he could hear his cold voice reciting the command to move the brickwork. He watched it a few times through to ensure he got the location and incantation exact before he allowed the memory to snap back to its rightful place.

Draco carefully pulled himself back to the present and sat still in the chair for a moment, repeating the incantation under his breath.

When Draco stood he placed his wand firmly against the aged brick and firmly spoke the command "Revelio mea Familia".

He stepped back and watched in pleasure as the bricks came to life before him to reveal the age old leather bound journal.

Draco felt a smile creep across his face as he stepped up to carefully extract the ancient book, he felt its heavy weight settle in his arms before he returned to the desk.

He decided to sit so he could see out over the gardens and dropped the book to the desk, coughing slightly as a dust cloud exploded into the air. He flapped his arms to clear the air and sat down hungrily pulling the book towards him, he opened the first page he began to read.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione once again found herself being awoken by the sunlight as it streamed in through their small window, it warmed her face as she lay on her bed. In that ray of sunshine it was easy to pretend she was in France with her parents, waking from a nap after reading.

It wasn't long before her fantasy was disrupted by the squeaking of springs, she rolled over and caught Justin's eye as he led on Mr Ollivander's bed.

Justin offered her a weak smile as he sat up and asked "Do you ever wish you didn't get your Hogwarts letter?"

Hermione slowly sat up and watched as Justin nervously wrung his hands, she pondered his question for a few moments before answering "Truthfully, right now, yes."

Justin let out a sigh of relief as his shoulders relaxed, feeling better now he had asked his question, Hermione smiled as she watched him and continued "However, I feel like this is who I am supposed to be. If I hadn't got my Hogwarts letter I would be living half a life, unaware of my true potential, a shadow of who I really am. While I wish I wasn't stuck in this dungeon in the middle of a war, I can't imagine my life without my magic."

As Hermione stood, Justin watched her become more animated than she had been since Malfoy's appearance a few days ago. She began pacing their cell frantically and spoke almost to herself "I can feel my magic coursing through my blood, I feel stronger as a witch than I ever did as a Muggle. I want to fight, I want to win this war and we _will_ win this war. Then we'll change everything. People will be safer, there will be equality and no one will be sneered at for their parentage, no one will suffer like we have."

Justin looked at Hermione in awe, he'd never seen someone so impassioned and determined and it made him feel weak. She'd suffered far worse than he had and yet she still had the strength to try, he however had given up. "How can you be so...determined when we are in the most dire situation?" he questioned with absolute sincerity.

"What other choice is there?" Hermione responded as she whipped round to face him "If I give up then that's it, there is nothing else. I will not let this define me, I will get my life back."

"I admire your optimism Hermione but I can't see a way out. I keep thinking about my family, because of me they might be dead. If I hadn't got my Hogwarts letter the Death Eaters would have never come to our home," Justin finished quietly, he could see why Harry and Ron listened to her, she could be quite intimidating.

"Justin," Hermione said softly looking at his dejected face "The Death Eaters might have ended up at your home anyway, you've seen what has happened to Muggle families. They might not go back there now they know you've been captured."

"It's all right for you," Justin replied sulkily as he pulled his knees up to his chin "You have no siblings. No one depending on you to protect them. I promised them they would be safe and I failed."

"It's all right for me?" Hermione replied incredulously, her voice shooting up at few octaves "My parents don't even know they have a daughter!" she exclaimed as her chest heaved "They don't know I exist! My best friends are out there alone, trying to fight this - fight them! They need me and I'm not there! Everyone I know and love is fighting in this war, I could lose all of them!"

Hermione stopped suddenly as her walls began to crumble, she wrapped her arms around her torso trying desperately to keep herself together as her petite body trembled and tears flowed freely. "I could lose them all," she sobbed uncontrollably "I could, I could lose them all."

She stumbled backwards unaware that she was repeating that awful mantra, Hermione could feel the ground shaking under her feet as her heart tried to beat it's way out of her chest. She hit the damp wall behind her and slid gracelessly to the ground, as she landed in a jumbled mess she too pulled her knees into her chest and sobbed.

Justin watched in horror as Hermione pulled her legs tighter to her chest in an attempt to stop herself sobbing "Hermione, I'm sorry," Justin said as she looked past him into the distance "Hermione please. I didn't mean it, I'm just so worried, I don't know what to do. Tell me about your parents."

"I'm worried too," she retorted as she wiped the back of her hand under her eyes "but I will not give up. My parents taught me to fight for what I believe in and I will not let them down now."

Justin stood hesitantly and watched as Hermione stood shakily from the floor "Honestly, Hermione I am really sorry."

"It's fine Justin," she replied brusquely before she turned away from him and attempted to compose herself. Hermione was shocked at her reaction to his words and wanted nothing more than finish the conversation so she could try and mentally rebuild her now fragile walls.

Hermione turned back to face him and proceeded to throw herself down on her bed, she hoped Justin would do the same "I'm worried too but I know they're safe, I sent them away. When I was younger we nearly moved abroad, then I showed signs of magic and we stayed. When I erased their memories I made them realise their dream. Hopefully they won't be found before this is over."

"That's a really brave thing you did Hermione," Justin said as he returned to his own bed "I wish I had been clever enough to think of that. All I could do was put up wards to protect them, which failed."

"Brave?" she questioned sarcastically "I had to do it, by the end of sixth year I knew they wouldn't be safe, I've hardly kept a low profile since I started Hogwarts have I? I just about kept myself, Harry and Ron safe all these years, it never occurred to me that keeping them safe all that time could put my parents in danger now."

Hermione shuddered as she thought of all those near misses with Harry and Ron, talking about their adventures come mishaps made her realise how much she missed them. Although she wasn't alone it wasn't Justin's company she craved - she longed to laugh with the boys and hug her parents close just one more time.

Hermione turned her attention back to Justin and tried to reassure him "The Ministry should have done more to protect families of Muggleborns before he got his hands on it, this isn't your fault Justin. Hopefully the Order got there after you were taken and took them away."

"You're only saying that to be nice," sulked Justin "But thanks for trying."

As Hermione opened her mouth to respond she was interrupted by a loud pop quickly followed by the smell of tomato soup and freshly baked bread as it appeared on a small table between the two of them. "Is that food?" he questioned.

Hermione bit back the sarcasm on the tip of her tongue and politely replied "Yes, I wonder who sent it?"

"I don't care," Justin stated as he sniffed the air "It smells amazing, I'm having some."

"What if it's poisoned?" Hermione asked sharply, watching as Justin pulled the small table towards him, he tore some bread and dunked it hastily into the soup before shoving it into his mouth.

"Doesn't taste poisoned," he mumbled through his mouthful, reminding her painfully of Ron and all meals she'd seen him shovel into his mouth.

Hermione gave Justin a look of disdain before lying back on her bed, she tried to ignore the grumbling of her stomach as she closed her eyes and tried to go back to her earlier day dream of being with her parents in the sun.

Hermione slept through the rest of the afternoon and missed their second delivery of food in the evening. She was unaware of Justin watching her as she tossed and turned frantically in her sleep, calling out to her parents as if he life depended on it.

Justin tried to wake her but she was too deep in her dream, he settled back and fell asleep not long after Hermione settled into a more restful slumber. They both slept soundly as under the cover of darkness the door to their cell silently opened and a dark shadow slipped in, observing them carefully for a moment.

As the shadow moved forward it cast a _muffliato_ charm on Justins sleeping form and proceeded to stand over Hermione. The shadow decided to wake Hermione and reached out slowly to shake her roughly by the shoulder. As she squirmed and tried to move away, the shadow increased the shaking movement and then stepped back as she slowly twisted to see who was disturbing her.

The shadow moved forward quickly as she sucked in a quick deep breath, ready to scream, and covered her mouth with his hand to stifle any noise.

As Hermione reached out and clawed frantically at the hand which was clamped over her mouth the shadow figure silently lit one of the candles towards the back of the room and twisted his face so it was illuminated by the light.

The shadow saw Hermione relax slightly as she recognised his face but her confused eyes were still guarded. He watched as she reached out again and slapped forcefully at his arm insinuating she wanted him to let go, he did so slowly just in case she was about to start shouting at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Malfoy?" Hermione hissed as she scrabbled up into a sitting position. As she looked at him waiting for an answer she noticed the dark circles around his eyes as they peeked out under his usually pristine hair.

"I found it Granger, a way to get you your message." Draco replied slowly as he stared back at her, looking at her sleep mussed hair.

"What message?" Hermione asked, confused for a moment as her brain tried to catch up through the fog of sleep.

"You know," Draco said, clumsily waving his hand around in the air "The secret message. The one you want to get to the Order."

Hermione's eyes went wide with shock "You really found me a way to contact the Order?"

"Well, not the whole Order. Just Nymphadora, as she is family." Draco mumbled, stumbling slightly as he lost his balance.

"Don't call her that, her name is Tonks." Hermione replied quietly, almost reaching out to Malfoy to steady him as she tried to ignore the pang of longing that went through her at the mention of her dear friend.

"Whatever," Draco shrugged as he started stumbling towards the back of the dungeon, making his way towards the table and rickety seat. As he stood at the table he withdrew a roll of parchment from his jacket pocket along with a quill which he placed on the table. "Come on Granger, time to write."

Hermione eyed Draco warily; the way he was acting made her uneasy and as she slowly walked towards him he withdrew his wand to light a few more candles. As she drew level with him she noticed again his eyes, he wasn't focused on anything yet they looked too prominent in his pale face.

"What's wrong with you?" she questioned grabbing his face and making him look at her.

As Draco looked back at her he couldn't bring himself to lie and the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them "Why would anything be wrong? I'm Draco Malfoy, next in line to carry the mantle of pureblood elitism!"

Draco missed the look of shock that flitted across Hermione's face at his rambled confession as he continued "I have no choice, I missed my opportunity, I'm here forever. But you," he said steadily, staring into her eyes "You get to write your little letter and when we get out of here, you'll be free."

Draco stepped out of her grasp and shook his head, he turned and grabbed the chair, pulling it out for her "Now," he said "sit down and write."

As Hermione moved past Draco to take the offered seat she smelt the defining aroma of Firewhiskey - that explained a lot - she decided to take things easy and not push him. "Thank you," she said softly "How exactly is this message going to get to Tonks?"

"You'll see," he replied as he lent against the wall to look down at Hermione, he gestured for her to pick up the quill and begin writing.

As Hermione eyed Draco she picked up the quill hesitantly and examined it, she admired its beautiful emerald green plumage before her eyes came to rest on the wicked needle point, she threw it away from her quickly in disgust. "Do you really think I'm going to use that and carve a message into my friend's skin?" she asked angrily, banging her fist down onto the desk.

Draco chuckled at her indignation "No, but I think you'd carve it into my skin, carry on Granger."

She picked the quill up again and rested the needle point hesitantly on her own skin. Hermione's curiosity overrode her and she asked "How does this work Malfoy?"

"You use the quill, my blood becomes the ink and the words you write mirror on the skin on the person I enchanted the quill to mirror." Draco spoke with confidence as he twirled his wand between his fingers "But don't worry, it won't hurt your precious Tonks."

"But it will hurt you?" Hermione questioned anxiously as she again examined the point on the quill.

"Maybe," Draco replied nonchalantly "But I want to get out of here and you, brightest witch of our age, will only help me if you get your precious message. So I'll say it again Granger, carry on."

Hermione shifted in her chair and put quill to parchment, she only needed to send a small message to Tonks, just enough to let her know it truly was her and she really was alive.

She bit her lower lip as she scribbled on the parchment, trying to ignore the small huffs of pain coming from Malfoy but quickly gave up when she couldn't stand the sound anymore.

As she looked up her jaw dropped with horror at the sight before her eyes. This quill was nothing like the one Umbridge used on Harry, this one was cruller, much crueller. Malfoy had his back forced against the wall with his arms hanging weakly at his sides, his head drooping onto his chest.

At some point he had shrugged off his jacket allowing Hermione to see that his shirt sleeves had been torn to shreds, his blood freely flowing down his forearms onto the floor.

"Malfoy!" she exclaimed, standing quickly from her chair and moving to be by his side.

Draco looked up as she moved towards him and glared at her "Sit back down," he demanded "Finish your damned message, I can handle this."

Hermione stopped and hovered, staring over at him, Draco could see the indecision on her face "Finish it," he commanded again, as he closed his eyes she huffed out a breath and returned to her seat.

As she continued Draco could feel every letter she wrote, carving into his skin. With each beat of his heart his head throbbed and as the minutes passed by his legs began to shake, Draco allowed himself to slide down the bumpy wall coming to rest in an undignified jumble of limbs.

Draco rested his head back against the wall and heard the scratching of the quill cease. As the silence pressed against him, Draco felt the pain gradually subside, he opened his eyes and found himself staring into Hermione's, the deep brown filled with concern.

"Are you ok?" she questioned quietly as she reached out an unsteady hand to push his hair back from his eyes.

"I'm fine," Draco mumbled as he stood up and walked towards the table where she had left her parchment.

He placed the tip of his wand against the parchment decorated with his blood and muttered an incantation too low for Hermione to hear. Draco watched as the words lit up in a brilliant white before they vanished from the page.

He turned back to face Hermione he said "It's done, she'll be reading your message now."

"Thank you," she hesitated unsure how to fully express her gratitude "Draco, truly. Thank you."

"I'll be back with information on the wards soon so you can keep up your end of the bargain," Draco nodded curtly before he left the room, removing the _muffliato_ charm from Justin as he passed.

Hermione watched numbly as he left their cell, trailing blood behind him as he made his unsteady way to the door, she couldn't quite believe his actions.

Draco Malfoy had willingly sacrificed his precious blood so she could get a message to the Order, he had helped her yet again. As he closed the door behind him, Draco gave Hermione one last fleeting glance before he stumbled his way back down the corridor, allowing the darkness to swallow him up.

 _A/N - I just wanted to say a sincere thank you to the 7 lovely people who have marked my little fic as a favourite and the 32 lovely people who have alerts set up! You give me the confidence to carry on!_


	17. Chapter 17

As the sun dawned again through the black drapes, Draco rolled over and buried his face deeper into the pillows, trying to hide from the intruding rays. As the pounding in his head became unbearable, Draco reached over his bedside table searched for a hangover potion.

He emptied the vial down his throat, coughed at its distaste, and turned over. Draco sat up and patiently waited for the room to stop spinning, and with a little struggle, he grabbed the half-filled glass of water from his nightstand and took a long, satisfying sip. He sighed and clambered out of his bed before staggering his way toward the bathroom.

Sunlight bounced off the pristine white tiles, causing Draco to squint. His hands scrabbled against the vanity, searching for another vial of blue hangover potion. Once he found what he was looking for, he chugged the liquid down his dried throat and sighed in relief as the potion took slow effect.

Avoiding his own reflection in the mirror Draco turned and stripped off his crumpled clothes before stepping into the shower. As he relaxed under the cascade of warm water, Draco watched as the floor turned red, blood contaminating tiles and cleansing his wounds from the previous evening.

Draco felt the water slowly soothing the tension in his muscles. He examined the scabs, which had formed on his forearms, covering Granger's handwriting. Drawn as always to the hideous brand upon his skin, he picked away at the bloody crust covering it, and became fascinated to see that his skin beneath was no longer marked. Draco continued to uncover his Dark Mark, and for the first time, he didn't hate it. His forearm rose level with his eyes and they stared in wonder at the neat tiny handwriting that had been printed over the visual representation of the worst day of his life.

Stepping out of the shower with a towel as his only cover, Draco returned to his room and grabbed his wand from the bedside as he passed. Then, he took a seat in his favourite armchair that overlooked the Manor grounds. As the sun dried his damp skin Draco looked down again and healed his right arm, as he moved to heal his left he carefully avoided his Mark intrigued to see if the handwriting had a lasting effect.

As the thoughts swarming around in his head began to attack his conscience, Draco rose and paced restlessly around his room. Feeling the tension build back up in his shoulders Draco dressed quickly and steeled himself for another conversation with Granger. Draco moved swiftly towards the dungeons, his arms laden with heavy books, carefully avoiding the main corridors so he didn't cross anyone who might be lingering in the early hours.

Hermione was led absent mindedly twirling a thread between her fingers as she gazed up at the dark ceiling. As she once again found herself consumed by dark thoughts, Draco shuffled quietly into the cavernous room. Hermione followed his progress through the room with her eyes and when he vanished out of sight she snapped her glance over to Justin, who was asleep, mouth agape as his snored echoed around the room.

With a yawn Hermione stood up, her back popping loudly as she stretched, and went to find Draco at the back of the room. As she carefully stepped through the gloom Hermione was surprised to see the hidden space had been totally transformed. What had once been a dark miserable space now looked slightly pleasant - the old rickety desk was now solid mahogany, the spindly chair was a plush sapphire blue and the lonely candle stubs were now a candelabra full of long tapers - Hermione stood in awe and watched as Draco finished arranging the books upon the desk.

Draco could feel her eyes boring into his back and turned "You can stop gawping at me Granger."

"I…I..." she stuttered as a blush crept across her cheeks "I was surprised," she finished lamely.

"Surprised?" Draco questioned as his eyebrow arched high.

"Yes," Hermione spoke firmly, still twirling the thread between her fingers "I didn't expect to see you again so soon."

"We made a deal Granger," he fidgeted with his shirt sleeves as Hermione's gaze followed his hands "I'm merely making sure you have the tools to fulfill your side."

"I know," Hermione muttered, acutely aware of what she had agreed to and what he'd done in return.

As the uncomfortable silence grew around them, neither sure how to proceed, there was a faint pop and the smell of porridge filled the dungeon. Hermione turned her head at the noise and then turned back to face Draco.

"Are you not hungry?" Draco questioned, noticing as Hermione pulled on the edge of her worn shirt, her features contorting as her mind fought against her body.

"I'm not taking any chances," Hermione replied, crossing her arms tightly over her body, trying to hide her severely thin body.

"That wasn't what I asked Granger," Draco retorted as he crossed the room and grabbed a bowl, smirking as Hermione's stomach gave out a loud rumble.

"I don't know where that food came from, or why it's here, so forgive me for being cautious when I am being held prisoner by people who want me dead," Hermione narrowed her eyes at Draco's approach and he faltered under her gaze.

"I arranged for the food to be sent," Draco pouted as his free hand tapped against his leg.

"Oh," Hermione replied as her hands reached up to adjust her ponytail "Why did you do that?" she asked, her voice slightly higher than normal as she watched Draco's tapping increase.

"I thought if I tried to make you more comfortable you would be more inclined to assist me," Draco looked up and met Hermione's gaze "Obviously all I needed to do was a blood sacrifice."

A small giggle escaped Hermione's lips and she raised her hand quickly to cover it, Draco ceased his nervous tapping and looked up at her, confused.

"Did you just laugh at me?" he asked, walking towards her with the porridge bowl outstretched in offering.

"Yes," Hermione replied, a small smile still playing on her lips "It's just the way you phrased it - a blood sacrifice - makes me sound like a monster who would rather see you suffer than accept your gesture." She bobbed her head in thanks as she took the steaming bowl from Draco, retreating to test out the new chair.

Draco watched as she hesitantly relaxed into the chair and stirred her breakfast, just as she lifted the spoon to her mouth she stopped and stared intently at him. Draco flushed slightly under her scrutiny and looked away, as the minutes ticked by he knew she was still watching him.

"What, Granger?" he asked, the question coming out sharper than intended.

Hermione bristled at his tone, her eyes narrowing as paranoia coloured her thoughts "You were watching me, waiting for me to take a bite," she placed the bowl down before slamming her hands onto the desk, leaning over it to glare at Draco. "What did you do to it?"

Draco laughed, his head falling back as his shoulders shook "Seriously?" he questioned, laughing again as she narrowed her eyes further. "Right, ok," he said walking to grab the other bowl of still steaming porridge, looking Hermione straight in the eye, Draco laughed again and ate a mouthful.

Hermione didn't relax her stance, she watched as Draco stepped in front of her and took a mouthful of the porridge in her bowl "See," he said confidently "No poison."

Watching as colour flooded Hermione's cheeks Draco went back to leaning against the wall, eating as Hermione slowly sat down and pulled the bowl towards her "Sorry," she muttered quietly before bowing her head to devour her breakfast.

As Draco finished he walked towards the desk, setting the bowl down he rolled up his sleeves and grabbed a book about protective enchantments. He read silently for a few minutes as Hermione finished her breakfast, she looked up, her eyes immediately drawn to his bare arms.

A gasp escaped her lips and Draco's head whipped round, he followed her gaze and shifted uncomfortably.

"Is that…." Hermione began hesitantly "What I did to you last night?"

"Yes," Draco answered, in an effort to distract her he held the book out to her "What do you think this means? To me it sounds exactly the same as the ward above but there has to be some difference between the two."

Hermione didn't hear him, her blood was coursing through her veins obscuring everything, she knew she had hurt him last night, but seeing the evidence - right in front of her - bought back all her guilt. She reached out slowly and ran her shaking fingers over her words, carved there, by her. Draco inhaled sharply pulling her attention to his face, his eyes were wide open, pupils dilated, lips sewn shut.

"I'm sorry," she gasped, tearing her hand back "I couldn't believe…"

"Nor could I," Draco said quietly "That's why I left it."

"Do you think my writing will stay there? Permanently?" Hermione's hand drifted towards Draco's arm again wanting to feel her words, examine how they had cut through the hideous brand.

"I'm going to find out," Draco replied as he gently placed down the book and proceeded to tug his shirt sleeves down, watching as Granger's hand fell limply to the table. "Anyway," Draco said changing the topic "What do you think of this?" pointing again to the earlier text.

Hermione's brow furrowed as she read the text "I think they are alluding to blood in this ward, see here, _blessed be thine descendents, purer than pure,_ in the context of that particular ward it would suggest to me that those of that blood line are able to cross the ward unharmed, _purer than pure_."

"Ok, but how long does that last? Surely as each generation mixes with different blood lines the original heritage gets lost? Therefore, weakening that ward." Draco questioned as he leaned over Hermione to see the wording for himself.

"Not necessarily," Hermione turned slightly to look at Draco as she spoke "I think the magic would still exist in the diluted blood. Oh!" she exclaimed suddenly, causing Draco to take a few steps back "How did that message work? It was blood based wasn't it?"

Draco smiled slightly at the fire in Hermione's eyes as she questioned him, he could understand now how Potter didn't fall behind in school "Yes, it was blood based. I enchanted the quill to mirror the words written on the parchment then used the crest on my ring to draw blood for the quill. To finalise the incantation I had to state the recipient's full name and how they were blood related - as I'd done the sacrificing Tonks didn't have to."

"Ok - I guess we need to know if the message worked. If it did it would lend credibility to my theory that the old blood magic can still register a connection, if it didn't work their power diminishes over time." Hermione stated looking at Draco expectantly.

"We might never know," Draco replied glumly running his hands through his hair "I can't exactly contact her any other way and she can't do the enchantment in reverse as she doesn't know it was my blood in the first place."

"Erm, well, I kind of," Hermione began nervously, fidgeting in her seat "Told Tonks you were helping me."

"You did what?!" Draco cried stepping forward and smacking his palms down on the desk "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?" Draco could feel his chest heaving as his blood coursed through his body, did she really think that was a good idea? Maybe asking Granger for help hadn't been such a wise idea.

Hermione felt the blood rush to her cheeks as Draco stood there, glaring at her, she felt herself falter under his gaze "I didn't think - I was just, so happy to be able to communicate with her - after all this time."

"Do you realise," Draco replied tightly, gripping the bridge of his nose "If _anyone_ found out - I would be dead. D-E-A-D."

Hermione slumped back into the chair, she rubbed her hands over her face - taking in a deep breath she spoke quietly "Malfoy, I'm sorry - I'll be more careful."

"Yes, you will." Draco said as he turned away, drawing his wand he made a complicated movement between them "I've concealed the back part of the dungeon - if anyone walks in make sure you're visible."

Hermione gave Draco a swift nod and she watched as he left the dungeon, as the door closed behind him Hermione's head fell into her hands. As she took a few deep breaths she berated herself for being so stupid, Moody had always taught them constant vigilance - and she'd given far too much too easily. There was no guarantee that the message was secure and she had trusted that in his desperation to escape Malfoy would have done everything necessary to make sure it couldn't be traced back.

Hermione disliked the thought that in this unlikely pairing, she was the liability - Hermione vowed silently to herself to be better, be more cautious and above all, she vowed she would get out of this place. With those vows echoing in her mind, she pulled the first of many books forward and began reading.

 _A/N - Thanks again to everyone who has followed/favourited my fic! I hope to be able to update again soon however the next 3 weeks are going to be busy as I prepare for my 3 week holiday to America! If I don't update before I leave I'll see you all in December!  
Thanks! 3_


	18. Chapter 18

Narcissa stared at herself in the mirror, noticing with disgust the new wrinkles which had appeared in the corners of her eyes. Eurgh, she thought to herself, if only she could nip down to Diagon Alley and have a beautiwitch take care of those.

With a sigh Narcissa pulled herself away from the mirror and proceeded to look for Draco, as she reached the end of the corridor she paused, would Draco be in his room or the library? Looking at the setting sun, Narcissa decided to check the library first.

The heavy oak doors gave way under the pressure of her hands and she strolled to the back of the room, guided by the subtle glow of candlelight.

"Draco," Narcissa spoke softly as she reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder gently.

Draco looked up sleepily from his book at the sound of his Mother's voice, he hadn't heard her enter "Evening Mother, what did I do to deserve your presence?"

"Do I need a reason to come a visit my only son?" Narcissa replied soothingly, taking a seat next to Draco.

"Not at all," Draco said easily as he rubbed his hands over his face "How are you?"

"Me? I'm fine darling, no one bothers me because of your Father, how are you?" Narcissa asked, gesturing towards the stack of books in front of him as she reached out and ran her thumb over the dark circles lining Draco's eyes "You look exhausted."

"It's just research," Draco replied, shrugging his shoulders praying she wouldn't ask any further questions. As silence stretched between them Draco looked up and met his mother's stern eyes and mumbled quickly "I'm working with Granger to break the wards."

"You're working with Miss Granger," Narcissa started dubiously raising an eyebrow as Draco met her gaze "to break the wards?"

Draco sighed, "Yes, we've only just begun, she is...umm, currently looking into blood wards."

Narcissa's eyebrow was now nearly invisible in her hairline "Blood wards? Like the ones used to consecrate every pureblood home?" The highly volatile wards that are best left well alone?"

Draco felt himself shrink under her gaze, the tone of her voice reminding him of his childhood "Yes," he replied sullenly "Those exact wards."

"Well," Narcissa replied as she rose from her seat "If you and Miss Granger are researching properly then you will be aware that you need the runes from the foundation stone where the blood was sacrificed. I assume you know this?"

"We only started last night" Draco replied as he too rose from his seat, deciding it was worth the risk he asked "I don't suppose you know where this stone is?"

Narcissa smiled down at Draco as she replied smugly "As the Lady of the Manor, of course I do. Follow me darling."

With that, Draco blew out his candle and proceeded to follow his Mother from the room, the slightest glimmer of hope visible on his horizon.

Justin found himself once again led on his bed, his inactivity causing his mind to race with thoughts of his family. As he nervously tapped against the metal bed frame, the scratching of Hermione's quill ceased.

"Are you ok Justin?" Hermione asked, carefully blowing out the candles before she led on her own bed.

"I just can't get them out of my head," Justin sighed as he rolled to face Hermione "I see them all the time. The fear in their eyes as the Death Eaters stormed the house, their screams…. they haunt my dreams."

"I understand, I still get chills when I think of the last time I saw my parents. Their eyes were blank as they looked at me, I really did wipe my existence from their memories." Hermione shuddered as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Will we see them again?" Justin asked quietly, his voice aching with longing.

"Yes," Hermione spoke with determination, pulling herself up to look properly at Justin "That's why I'm working with Malfoy - of all people."

As if summoned by magic Draco stumbled through the dungeon door, causing it to crash into the wall behind.

Hermione jumped up in fright and cried "Malfoy!" as he stumbled into the room coming to rest on his hands and knees.

Hermione looked up and exchanged a look with Justin who shrugged in return, they both watched in silence as Malfoy drew in deep shaky breaths and stood unsteadily.

"You got a letter Granger," Draco said roughly, spitting blood into the corner of the room. He reached into his pocket and withdrew the folded letter.

Hermione reached forward to take the letter from him, as her fingers accidentally brushed his she noticed his red blistered skin. Her eyes shot up and sought his noticing too how his lip was split.

"What happened to you?" she asked as her fingers worked at the seal on her letter.

"Nothing of consequence Granger," Draco replied as he carefully dabbed his bloodied lip with his sleeve "Tonks say anything interesting?"

"Nothing of consequence Malfoy," Hermione replied with a smirk before continuing "She's pleased to hear I'm alive but they haven't heard from Harry or Ron."

"Well I wouldn't worry about them, you know they aren't here." Draco drawled as he pulled out his wand to heal the burns on his palm.

"Just because they aren't here doesn't mean they are not in danger Malfoy," Hermione narrowed her eyes at Draco as he shrugged off her glare. "Are you going to tell me what happened to you?"

"I tried to read the letter, it burnt me." Draco paused at Hermione's gasp "Then when I realised it was for you I came down here and got caught by McNair who thought it would be fun to rough me up a bit. As I said, nothing of consequence Granger."

"Why did the letter burn you?" Justin asked out of the blue, having watched their exchange with interest.

"Pureblood tradition," Draco replied quickly "Ensures only the intended recipient can read the contents."

Hermione laughed causing Draco to jump in surprise "I feel like I need a manual to keep up with all these Pureblood traditions!"

"Nix!" Draco commanded, smiling as she appeared instantly "Please bring Miss Granger the Sacred Twenty Eight Codex, without anyone seeing."

Nix bowed deeply and vanished from sight, Hermione stared at the spot where she had vanished before turning her attention back to Draco. "There is an actual guidebook for all your….intricacies?"

Draco pulled his collar, trying to hide his discomfort "Yes Granger, it forms the basis of our education from a young age."

"Well, that should make an interesting read," Hermione muttered turning to look at the heavy Codex as it landed with a thump on the desk.

"Hmm," Draco grumbled he wasn't sure he wanted her to read all the drivel the Codex contained but she did ask for it. "Speaking of reading, have you found much?"

"Well," Hermione began immediately switching into her old bossy self "Looking at the blood wards we simply must have the runes from the foundation stone before we can do anything. However, for those we need to know the exact location of the stone, which could be covered over due to centuries worth of renovations and redesign."

"Well then Granger," Draco began with an air of arrogance he pulled out a folded piece of parchment from an inner pocket "Feast your eyes upon this."

Hermione stepped forward as Draco presented the parchment to her with a flourish, she hesitantly reached out her hand to take it unaware of how close she now stood to him.

Draco watched as her eyes dashed across the page, hungrily taking in all the information, noticing how she nibbled on her lower lip. Her eyes stopped and she slowly looked up at Draco, he could see the sparks flying as she digested the runes, she opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Justin.

"So?" he asked haughtily "What is it? Another sacred text explaining why Malfoy is such a prick?"

Hermione looked at Justin in surprise as she felt Draco move next to her, she watched frozen as Draco advanced on Justin who quickly shrank back to his bed. With no conscious thought she placed her hand on Draco's chest to halt his advance and turned back to face him. "Draco found the foundation stone and drew the runes for me," she answered quickly, unable to believe what she held in her hand "How did you know where to find it?"

Draco looked from Justin down to Hermione's hand resting on his chest before answering "Mother showed me, as Lady of the Manor it's her duty to know the Manor's secrets."

"Hmph," Justin mumbled as he led back down "Lady of the Manor…."

"Shut your mouth," Draco growled menacingly, intent on making him do so Draco took a step forward.

Hermione's hand clamped down on Draco's firm chest causing him to falter "Justin, stop it," Hermione spoke firmly "Believe it or not, he's helping us right now and we need him to. Acting like a petulant teenager is not going to help."

Instead of replying Justin turned away from Hermione and Draco muttering " _Draco this, Draco that, blah blah blah_ " causing Hermione to blush as she realised she had used Draco's name.

Draco cleared his throat, bringing Hermione's attention back to her hand clamped on his chest. A fresh wave of heat flashed across her cheeks and Hermione hastily stepped back "Please thank your Mother for the runes."

"Of course," Draco replied, relishing Hermione's discomfort "Do you need anything else to translate the runes?"

Hermione glanced down at the paper again "I can probably translate most of it, but if you have Spellman's Syllabary and Advanced Rune Translation that would be helpful."

"Consider it done….Hermione," Draco stuttered, as silence surrounded them Draco turned and left the dungeon in a manner which reminded Hermione suddenly of Professor Snape.


	19. Chapter 19

Draco spent the next few days keeping himself busy, having given Hermione all of his research he was now teaching himself advanced healing spells. Given that he always seemed to be in danger Draco thought this was a prudent use of his time.

Reclining in his chair Draco thought back to his recent exchange with Granger, he was perturbed at the memory of her delicate hand resting on his chest. That delicate hand had stopped him breaking stupid Finch-Fletchleys face, Draco could still feel the where her nails had pressed into his skin.

Rubbing his hand over his face Draco rose from his seat, his anxiety was creeping through him and he had to know if Granger had translated those runes. Draco looked out of the library window and watched the steady stream of Death Eaters creeping through the high gates, realising he would need to be extra careful Draco cast a disillusionment charm on himself before creeping down to the dungeons.

Standing at the door Draco could see nothing of the cell before him, pushing it gently open he slipped through the small gap and closed it behind him. He stood in silence observing the empty room as footsteps echoed above him, each one causing his sending a jolt of fear through his veins. Draco prayed he wouldn't feel his mark burn today, his nerves were fried and he didn't have the energy to protect his secrets if his mind was invaded.

Lighting his wand with a non-verbal _Lumos_ Draco proceeded into the dark room, noting as he did so that Hermione and Justin were nowhere to be seen. Draco felt his jaw unclench and his shoulders relax slightly as his wand light fell upon a mess of hair resting on the hidden desk, he stood quietly for a moment fascinated when her hair flashed different colours in the light as they were disturbed by her slow breathing.

Shaking himself mentally Draco stepped forward and gave Hermione a sharp prod with the tip of his wand causing her to sit up in fright.

Hermione clutched at her chest as her heart pounded with fear "Dr-Malfoy! What the hell did you do that for?"

Draco smirked, wondering how long it would take her to notice she had parchment stuck to her face "Waking you up, you were obviously involved in some very interesting research" he teased.

"Yes, well," Hermione stuttered, still trying to pull herself together "There are other ways to wake someone up."

Draco laughed openly and Hermione stared at him bewildered, he ever so casually brushed an invisible crumb off his cheek hoping Hermione would mirror his gesture. As her hand rose to her cheek Draco bit his lip to hold back his laughter, however, the look of incredulity of Hermione's face as she discovered the parchment stuck to her face pushed Draco over the edge.

As he stood there laughing at her Hermione stood and stretched, relishing each delicious pop of her back. "Are you done?" Hermione asked tartily as Draco's laughter subsided.

"I'm not sure," Draco replied quickly, earning himself a glare from Hermione "I did come down here to ask how you are getting on with the rune translation?"

"Oh, yes, the translations," Hermione said as she began rummaging through the various bits of parchment littering the desk when a small gasp escaped her lips. "God - Justin!"

"Justin?" Draco questioned, watching as Hermione returned to the main area of the dungeon.

"Yes Justin," Hermione replied irritably as she stood in front of his empty camp bed "He was taken, last night, by Pettigrew…..you don't know where he is do you?"

Draco stood helpless for a few moments as Hermione nervously wrung her hands "I don't, I'm sorry Granger. I'm not privy to their plans."

After a few moments of silence Hermione walked back to the concealed desk, she pulled out a larger piece of parchment and sat down.

"Is that your translation?" Draco asked quietly not wanting to scare her again.

"Yes," Hermione sighed as she slumped back into the chair, rubbing her temples "The wards are still active, controlled by the head of the family, so your Father."

Draco swore violently, the expletive slipping off his tongue easily.

"It gets worse," Hermione replied, disappointment colouring her voice "Any wards placed on the Manor by a third party - like _him_ \- can also be strengthened."

"Please tell me you're joking," Draco groaned as Hermione looked up at him shaking her head.

"Also," Hermione began meekly not wanting to give any more bad news "The wards are linked together, the primary ward protects the land and makes it unplottable. The secondary ward ensures only those who carry Malfoy blood and are loyal to the patriarch can pass freely."

"Great, I'm not loyal and you're not a Malfoy." Draco paced around the room looking for a way out, he could feel his anxiety creeping slowly up his spine "How do we break the wards?"

"Blood." Hermione replied bitterly running her hands through her knotted hair "It always comes back to blood - why?"

"We are superior," Draco replied with a shudder "Our blood is precious and we only trust ourselves. So, I need to get my Father's blood to undo the power of the foundation stone?"

"Yes but don't forget that's only the first step, we still need the other wards." Hermione replied looking forlorn, the wards were so complicated.

"But surely once we undo the foundation stone all other wards will fall?" Draco asked confusion colouring his tone as his face wrinkled.

"No, were you not listening?" Hermione replied rising from her chair in agitation "The ancient Manor wards will fall but any extra placed on here won't - they'll just lose strength - plus you are warded too."

Draco felt his knees quake and his body fall to the floor as his hopes of a quick escape were crushed. Feeling the cold hard stone beneath him Draco drew in short sharp gasps trying to breath through his panic as his vision blurred. Hermione hastily dropped to her knees in front of Draco and pulled his hand away from his hair, gripping it tightly she stayed silent until his breathing returned to normal.

The warmth of her hand around his pulled Draco back into the present when the silence around them was broken by the pop of food appearing - lunch today was a hearty tomato soup - its rich aroma wafting over to them. Hermione stood slowly and retrieved the two bowls before settling herself back in front of Draco - his eyes never leaving her as she moved - holding one bowl out for him to take.

"Thanks," Draco muttered quietly, ashamed of his reaction to the news he ducks his head to begin eating, grateful for something to do.

Feeling the warmth of the soup warm her from the inside Hermione watched Draco carefully, she pondered how this person sat before her could be so different to the bully from school she was so accustomed to. This version of Draco seemed desperate and tortured - yet he kept trying to help - despite everything he has been raised to believe here he was, sharing lunch with a mudblood on the floor of his family dungeon.

"Draco," Hermione began unsure how to ask her question, deciding simplicity was best she asked "What happened to you?"

Draco stared at her, his spoon frozen in mid air on its way to his mouth "Wha-what?" he managed to croak out.

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked again, softer this time as she placed her bowl on the floor "At school you were so….full of yourself and now you're here sharing lunch with me of all people, someone you used to bully relentlessly."

"I…..erm," Draco stuttered confused, why was she asking this question, surely she understood?

"I know you let them in that night," Hermione said trying to lead Draco "I know you were on the Astronomy Tower when Dumbledore was murdered but I know it wasn't you. Harry told me they were pressuring you to do it but you lowered your wand. You nearly took Dumbledores help that night didn't you?"

With those few words Draco could once again feel his carefully crafted walls begin to crumble, memories from that night flashed before his eyes as he trembled against the cold stone wall. Forcing himself back through those memories Draco looked into Hermiones concerned eyes and spoke so quietly she had to lean in to hear.

"You don't know what it was like," he began his voice low and gravelly "That summer after fourth year - when _he_ came back - Father was ecstatic, he kept talking about how everything was going to fall back into place and I would be by his side, the _greatest_ Death Eater. Mother wanted to leave, she'd seen what Father had went through with his initiation and didn't want that for me. Obviously we stayed and by fifth year I thought I was ready - _so ready to take that mark_ \- I boasted to everyone I, Draco Malfoy, was going to be the best."

Draco shuddered as he thought back on the summer after fifth year "Of course that didn't work out, thanks to you lot at the Ministry, Father was disgraced and thrown in Azkaban. That night Mother and I got a visit from _him_ and Greyback, with a few other Death Eaters in tow. He offered me the job of killing Dumbledore - an honour for any aspiring Death Eater - when I hesitated Greyback put his teeth to Mothers neck."

Hermione felt a shriek of horror escape her lips before she could stop herself and she quickly clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Exactly," Draco said with a look that made Hermione's blood run cold "I didn't have a choice. I knelt before him as he branded me, my eyes on Mother the whole time as she cried. The pain of getting the Dark Mark was excruciating - I think I passed out - it still feels evil on my skin and I had nightmares for weeks, I still do sometimes. That whole summer I spent with the Death Eaters - raiding, looting, causing havoc and misery - I felt awful, I never killed but I stood by and watched as they did. The stuff they get up to is….barbaric, truly evil, and they all enjoy it."

Hermione was on tenterhooks, drawn in by his awful story, knowing they hadn't got to the worst of it yet.

"Then I went back to school, I thought it would be a relief, but it was worse - being away from Mother - the stress was crushing. I made so many mistakes and _he_ kept threatening us…." Draco trailed off, not sure if he could continue.

"What happened after?" Hermione spoke softly, waiting to hear more but scared of pushing Draco too far "After you left the Astronomy Tower?"

Draco looked up his haunted eyes staring forward at nothing, he spoke lower again, Hermione felt herself lean in to hear him. "I was bought home and tortured - almost died from the blood loss - Mother was beside herself, she knew I was back, could hear the screams but no one would let her near me. I woke up about a week later in my room with Mother and Nix looking after me."

"You're lucky to have your Mother, it sounds like she would do anything for you," Hermione said wistfully thinking of how much she missed her own parents.

"Yes," Draco replied humbly still gazing into the distance "Which is more than can be said for Father, I'm pretty sure he would have killed me by now to earn favour with the Dark Lord if it wasn't for her. He was furious I let him down, which is why he is so eager to see me punished."

Suddenly Draco felt an overwhelming sense of relief wash him, as he sat there, on that dirty cold floor with his once upon a time enemy. He found Hermiones deep brown eyes on him again, shining where tears had sprung up, reaching forward he wiped one from her cheek.

Blood rushed to her tingling flesh as Draco's thumb left her cheekbone, Hermione breathed in deeply trying to steady her racing pulse "I'm so sorry Draco," Hermione mumbled quickly trying to hide her reaction to his heady scent.

Draco felt his eyebrows quirk up in confusion, "Why are you - of all people - saying sorry?"

"You've had it as rough as us - sometimes worse - but because you're on the wrong side no one stops to think about why you did those awful things. So I guess I'm sorry you had to endure that...Draco," Hermione replied emphatically, trying to keep her face neutral as she spoke with him.

Hearing Draco's harrowing story in his own words had certainly given Hermione food for thought, whilst she didn't forgive him for making those terrible mistakes, she could now see that they were borne of necessity. Hermione knew in her heart that she would do anything to protect those she loved and being on what she believed was the right side of a war helped make those awful decisions slightly easier.


	20. Chapter 20

Rain lashed at the windows of Narcissa's study as Draco dozed in the armchair by the warm fire, he usually found the pitter patter of the raindrops comforting but today they sounded menacing. Shifting in his chair Draco opened his eyes slowly and scowled at the rain for disturbing him, he rose sluggishly to peer out the windows only to see the grey fog pressing against the window pane.

Draco shuddered as he thought of the vile Dementors breeding close enough to the Manor to create such a dense fog, staring into his own cold grey eyes Draco decided once again to head to the dungeons.

Drawing his cloak around him as he moved swiftly through the Manor, Draco kept his eyes and ears alert for any movement or sound, the volume of Death Eaters passing through the Manor had increased in the last few days and Draco was eager to avoid every single one of them.

As the dungeon door came into view Draco relaxed marginally before creeping inside, the dim light inside the dungeon only allowed him to see a faint silhouette lying on one of the beds. Remembering Hermione's scolding when he had scared her awake Draco lit one of the candles in the corner of the room before standing next to rouse her from her slumber.

Looking down at Hermione's sleeping face he noticed that she too looked as worn as he did, her face had lost its subtle shape giving way to defined cheekbones and sunken eyes finished off with her thin chapped lips. Thinking of their last exchange and how she had apologised to him for his hardships Draco felt a nagging guilt as all the ways he had made her life more difficult buzzed around in his mind.

Minutes passed and all Draco could do was watch as she slept, the silence was only broken when Hermione began thrashing around in her bed, her face transforming from relaxed to terrified as her breath came in short sharp pants.

Acting on instinct Draco knelt quickly by her bedside and gripped one of her flailing hands to his chest, with his free hand he gently pushed her hair away from her face repeating the gesture until her breathing slowed.

"Hermione," Draco whispered his face inches from hers "Hermione…..wake up….it's just a bad dream."

Draco continued calling to Hermione, feeling himself being drawn to her as her eyelids flickered with each call of her name, as her breathing settled into a normal rhythm her eyes slowly fluttered open.

Hermione sat up suddenly, unknowingly gripping Draco's hand tighter as she flung herself forward, she could feel the sweat dripping down her back and recalled the horrors of her nightmare. Glancing frantically around the dim room her gaze came to rest on Draco, awkwardly perched on the floor beside her.

Looking into his startled eyes Hermione felt her lower lip begin to tremble as sobs racked her small body, her tears running freely down her face. Shaking from the lingering fear of her dream Hermione focused on the steady heartbeat beneath her warm hand, overwhelmed by her fear and Draco's proximity Hermione threw herself into his arms and gripped his hand as if her life depended on it.

Draco rocked back on the floor as Hermione's small frame crashed into his chest, she nestled neatly in his lap and ducked her head against his shoulder. Surprised by the sudden turn of events Draco sat awkwardly for a moment before wrapping his left arm around her lower back starting to rub soothing circles as if it was natural for him to comfort her in this way.

Hermione's sobs eased as she sat comfortably in Draco's lap, breathing in deeply her lungs were filled with his rich scent. Her racing heart slowed as she took in his peppery warmth, the undertone of lavender relaxing her senses. Minutes passed in silence, neither of them willing to break their strange embrace when Hermione's back suddenly burst into flame where Draco's arm rested against her.

Draco swore as Hermione shot out of his lap, he rolled onto all fours and pounded his fist into the hard stone groaning "Fuck!" repeatedly as pain raged through his body. Hermione stood helplessly watching as Draco rolled in agony, her back was still warm where she had been burnt.

Eventually Draco stilled and his unsteady gasps echoed through the room, Hermione stepped forward hesitantly, unsure if she should reach out to him. Hearing her move forward Draco looked up - his eyes red rimmed and shining - he held up a hand to halt her advance and Hermione froze, holding his gaze as Draco pushed himself into a seated position.

Slowly with shaking hands Draco drew back the shirt sleeve on his left arm, exposing the jet black ugliness of his Dark Mark. Hermione gasped and stepped away, she had seen the Dark Mark before however seeing it writhe upon Draco's skin - vivid and poisonous - made her skin crawl. Hermione noted with some surprise that her handwriting was still vaguely visible cutting through the vile image.

"I've…" Draco began as he scrabbled from the floor avoiding Hermione's concerned gaze "I've been summoned…..I've got to go."

Hermione watched as he rose unsteadily to his feet, Draco's body was still trembling with aftershocks as he turned to face her.

"He's summoned everyone," Draco began helplessly, his Adams apple bobbing as he tried to find the right words. Draco desperately wanted to tell Hermione to hide but he knew she never would, instead he pleaded with her "Everyone is here - if they come for you - _please_ don't fight them. They are vicious animals, you have no idea what they'll do, just try and stay out of trouble, _please_?"

Numbly Hermione nodded and Draco's face briefly flashed with relief, they both jumped as the sound of footsteps approached.

"Draco," Narcissa hissed quietly knowing her son would be hiding "I was with your Father when his Mark burned, he sent me to gather your robes and find you."

Draco shuddered as he went towards the door whilst Narcissa continued "He doesn't want us to be late and bring any further _shame_ to the family." Narcissa finished bitterly as Draco scowled and stepped into the corridor.

"Give me the damn things then," Draco looked down at his robes in disgust before throwing them around his neck. Draco shivered as the cold silver of his mask settled against his face, the cruel ensemble sending a wave of darkness to his very soul.

Draco turned and looked back at Hermione who had been watching the whole process avidly "I'm sorry Granger," Draco said softly as he closed the dungeon door on her face.

Hermione felt her heart sink as the pair hurried down the corridor, her vision was clouded by the memory of Draco's pale eyes staring at her with sadness behind his ornate silver mask. Standing alone in the dungeon Hermione wrapped her arms around her torso, the underlying current of Dark Magic pulsed around her and Hermione retreated to her bed, praying to Godric she would be able to ride out the oncoming storm.

Upstairs Draco and Narcissa were hurrying towards to main room the silence between them was interrupted by raucous laughter coming from what use to be their family room.

Draco faltered and clutched at his chest, afraid his heart was going to burst through his chest "What's going on Mother?"

Narcissa turned to look at her son, his wide fearful eyes reminding her of when he was a child afraid of the dark "Your Father wouldn't say...but they all seem _excited_ , something horrible is going to happen this evening."

Draco stared at his Mother - the air in his lungs felt trapped and he could hear his heartbeat pounding unsteadily in his ears - she reached out and pulled him into her arms smothering him with her love.

"I don't want to go in there," Draco mumbled into her neck as Narcissa squeezed him tighter "I can't….I can't face _him….them…._ any of it."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," Narcissa began sternly as Draco cringed at the use of his middle name "Together you and I will enter that room, hold our heads high and shield our minds because our lives depend on it. We will ride this out together like we always do - ready?"

Begrudgingly Draco pulled away from his Mother and took a cleansing deep breath. Closing his eyes Draco concentrated on pulling up his shields, he reached out with his mind and drew on some of his Mother's strength, he began to feel the heavyweight of the shield rise from the pit of his stomach. Thinking of the secrets he had to protect Draco concentrated all his waning energy on successfully shielding his mind, as the heavy weight settled inside his skull Draco opened his eyes and nodded to his Mother, together they proceeded into the main room.

Their entrance into the room sent a flurry of whispers among the assembled Death Eaters, as he promised his Mother, Draco kept his head high and gaze averted. Taking their allotted positions Draco and Narcissa stood silently, waiting for _him_ to arrive.

One by one the Death Eaters closest to the door fell quiet, Draco flickered his eyes in their direction and saw Voldemort sweeping into the room, his long robes trailing behind him as his bare feet slapped against the wooden floor.

Gazing lazily around the room Voldemort stood before them silently, his red slit like eyes piercing as they found the gaze of each of his Death Eaters. Raising a skeletal hand Voldemort made a wide sweeping motion and a bound figure was lowered from the ceiling.

Tension filled the room, the Death Eaters waiting for the words that would surely hiss from Voldemort's mouth, their eyes darting repeatedly to the body unsure if they were allowed to notice it.

"I was called back this evening…." Voldemort whispered to the room "Because you caught some more prisoners…"

The assembled group fidigited uncomfortably, usually they were praised for capturing people, told to enjoy themselves by making them suffer, but tonight The Dark Lord was not amused.

Draco tried taking slow deep breaths to calm his jangled nerves as Voldemort began to move around the room, his Mother reached out and wrapped her tiny hand around his shaking one.

Voldemort laughed at the fear on his followers faces - Draco shuddered as the evil cackle bounced around the room - before slashing his wand violently through the air making the body fall to the floor crashing down with a scream of pain. "SILENCE!" Voldemort screamed as his Death Eaters began to nervously laugh "I DO NOT CARE FOR PETTY MUDBLOOD PRISONERS!"

To prove his point Voldemort struck the body on the floor - over and over - creating a riot of colour in the dark room as the multiple flashes of light bounced on the dull walls. The screaming echoed around Draco's head as he fought to keep control of his shield, the barrage of noise suddenly stopped and the body gave a piteous wail.

"I WANT HARRY POTTER!" Voldemort screamed once more, cursing the figure on the floor until it went limp.

Silence fell around the room.

Draco looked up hesitantly and saw all the Death Eaters had their heads bowed in submission, Draco quickly did the same. As the minutes passed Draco felt sweat bead steadily down his spine, the physical strain of keeping his shield up was taking its toll and he silently prayed for a reprieve.

Voldemort summoned Nagini with the hiss of parseltongue and her heavy body could be heard slithering across the room, Voldemort spoke again "You...shall NOT….disturb me...again!" his voice echoing around the room, Voldemort looked at the body on the floor and added "Nagini, kill."

Nagini hissed in response and Draco felt the vibrations of her body slamming into the body of the prisoner, a scream accompanied the first blow and then they went silent. The only sound which could be heard was the crush of bone and gurgle of blood as it flowed freely from the open wounds.

Draco's vision went white as the smell of the blood overcame him, in all his years as a Quidditch player he had never got over his aversion to blood. Narcissa gripped her sons slight frame as his legs began to give way beneath him "Draco," Narcissa whispered as quietly as she could "Remember."

With great effort Draco once again concentrated on keeping his shield up and his disgust concealed, everything about their situation was crushing him from the inside - the weight breaking him down slowly - but as his Mother stood there silently supporting him Draco pushed those feelings to the side once more for her.

"Kill the prisoners you caught today," Voldemort commanded as he and Nagini moved forward "Leave their bodies somewhere as a message," Voldemort paused and glanced at his Death Eaters again "Lucius, you're in charge of this - do **not** fail me again."

"Y-yes...my Lord!," Lucius replied clearly ecstatic with the turn of events, he rushed forward to kiss Voldemort's outstretched hand and waited for him to leave before barking out his next order "Avery! Fetch the ones we caught today. Wormtail! Fetch the Mudblood _bitch_ in the dungeon - I want her to see this."

Draco gasped audibly earning himself a sharp smack from his Mother, luckily the Death Eaters had burst into excited chatter at the thought of the rest of the evening and missed their exchange. Draco wasn't sure how much more he could handle, his muscles were screaming from the strain he was putting them under and the effort of shielding was draining him quicker than it used to.

As the door burst open again all the heads in the room turned to look, Avery was dragging in two middle aged people who looked like they had been heavily beaten already. Reaching the center of the room Avery threw them bodily to the floor and they landed with an almighty crash, the force of the impact sending a vibration through the room.

Draco stared at the people on the floor as the Death Eaters grew more raucous, he felt his Mother freeze beside him and Draco studied them intently, desperate to know why she was so startled. Then a flicker of recognition sparked in Draco's mind, so powerful he was nearly sick.

Draco needed to get away - get out - anything to not see this happen, subconsciously he moved toward the door and Narcissa clamped down on his hand holding him there. Draco was frozen as the door to the room opened once more and silence fell across the assembled group - he knew there would be no peace tonight.

A/N - Sorry this has taken so long! I am currently working on the next chapter but it is so difficult! I hope to have it done soon but thank you for sticking with me!


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N - I don't know if this needs a warning, but what's ahead is (hopefully) intense and may not be enjoyed by all, which is why I agonised over it for weeks on end!_

* * *

Screams filled the air around her as Hermione trembled alone in the dungeon, she hadn't moved from her spot on her bed since Draco's departure, his worried gaze imprinted in front of her eyes.

Hermione rubbed her hands across her arms, hoping to inject some warmth into her cold bones but to no avail. Breathing in deeply Hermione noticed the screaming from above had stopped, hearing Draco's earlier words repeat in her head she stayed quiet and still as footsteps approached her lonely cell.

The dungeon door creaked open as a weak rat like face peered into the room, Hermione knew he had come for her and she met his gaze with defiance even though her heart pounded with fear. Wormtail stepped fully into the room and Hermione repressed the sudden urge to throttle him - the man responsible for the Potter's deaths and Voldemort's rebirth - as he drew closer.

Wormtail bound Hermione's hands in front of her with rope conjured from his wand and pulled her harshly to her feet. Hermione stumbled on the uneven floor as he pulled her towards the staircase, her heart pounding as the very air around her crackled menacingly.

As they reached the top of the staircase Hermione froze, listening to the voices echoing down the hall from the only other room she had seen since her arrival. Pushing back the memories of that awful day Hermione straightened her spine and held her head high as Wormtail pushed open the heavy door.

Hermione repressed the urge to vomit as the stench of blood assaulted her senses, looking slowly around the room a sense of claustrophobia overwhelmed her as the true meaning of Draco's earlier words sunk in, Death Eaters crowded every corner of the room all watching expectantly. Wormtail pulled harshly on the restraints binding Hermione's wrists and she let out a slight whimper as they moved forwards, earning a laugh from the assembled group.

Reaching the center of the room Wormtail released the bind on Hermione's wrists and retreated into the darkness, looking around the room rubbing her now sore wrists Hermione watched as the Death Eaters moved as one to block the exit. Turning full circle Hermione found the terrified gaze of Draco's stormy grey eyes, time seemed to pass slowly as she stared into his eyes but their connection was broken when a small voice muttered her name.

Turning away Hermione looked for the source of the noise - her heart stopping as a scream clawed its way from her throat - without any hesitation Hermione threw herself towards the figures on the floor, "Mum! Dad!" Hermione sobbed as the assembled crowd laughed freely.

Draco watched as Hermione pulled her parents into a bone crushing embrace and showered them with kisses, knowing their happiness would be short lived. Gripping his Mothers hand Draco watched as Lucius walked towards the Grangers, a maniac smile distorting his once handsome features.

"Filthy _muggle_ family," Lucius drawled as Hermione whipped her head around to stare at his arrogant face "Little Miss Granger here sent dear Mum and Dad away from the nasty Death Eaters - such a _pity_ it didn't work."

Hermione drew in a shaky breath, wiping the tears from her face as she turned and using her body to shield her parents from the cold face of Lucius Malfoy, Hermione spat on his shiny pointed shoes as rage coursed through her blood.

"You FILTHY little MUDBLOOD," Lucius roared as he whipped out his wand "Crucio!" he cried causing Hermione's body to crumple to the floor and contort grotesquely as she screamed in agony.

Flinching away from the sound of Hermione's screams, Draco closed his eyes and counted to ten, trying to keep his composure as her screams rattled against the walls and tore at his battered psyche.

Sensing her sons distress Narcissa released the hand she was holding and wrapped her arm around Draco's waist, giving him a slight squeeze of reassurance. Draco looked at his Mother - his vision distorted by the mask on his face - and wished they could just disappear.

Lucius lifted the curse with a snap of his wrist and smirked as Hermione crawled back to her parents, her arms giving out under her slight weight as her muscles spasmed with aftershocks.

Reaching out Mr Granger gently pulled his daughter into his embrace, cringing at the feel of her bones beneath her skin. Upon feeling her Father's familiar warmth coupled with the smell of her Mother's perfume, as she too joined the embrace, Hermione wept on his shoulder. Opening her eyes Hermione found herself looking into the comforting brown eyes of her Mother, placing a hand upon her cheek Hermione stared at her wishing they could have been reunited any way but this.

"How _touching_ ," Lucius sneered down at them as the Death Eaters drew in closer, now forming a tight circle around the Grangers huddled on the floor, "Such a shame we're going to kill you."

"NO!" Hermione screamed rising shakily to her feet, standing in front of her parents she looked into Lucius Malfoy's cold grey eyes "Kill me - not them - let them go!"

Draco watched transfixed as Lucius stepped forward, towering over Hermione as he spoke "You will die - with your worthless parents - and we, we will enjoy it! Your _filthy_ blood will pour from your veins and I will watch as the lights leave your eyes."

Draco couldn't stop his groan as it passed his lips, the energy in the room was teetering on the brink of chaos, the cacophony of voices and laughter testing his ability to maintain his shield. Draco knew he was in trouble when his Father turned to face him, the manic glint in his eye reminding Draco of the night Lucius told him he was to be the greatest Death Eater.

"Draco!" Lucius barked "Come here." This was it - Lucius thought - his moment to prove to the Dark Lord that he and his family were worthy of being in the inner circle, his moment of redemption and Draco would be by his side.

Draco stood still - his muscles locked in place by fear as he looked at his Father - his mind working feverishly to think of a way not to obey. The choice was taken away from him as Lucius clicked his fingers and the closest Death Eaters grabbed Draco and forced him forwards, the surprise causing Draco to stumble over his own feet.

"Draco," Lucius spoke sternly grabbing his sons chin forcing him to make eye contact, "You are not going to fail me again - now - kill the Mudblood and her family."

"N...no," Draco mumbled trying to take a step away from his Father, whose nails were now digging into his face.

Rage flashed in Lucius' eyes, releasing Draco he reached for his wand once again and howled "Crucio!" watching with satisfaction as Draco crashed to the floor "You will not disobey me!"

Draco screamed as the curse assaulted his body, every fiber of his being was on fire as his Father's hatred fuelled the flame. As his limbs began to bend into unnatural shapes Draco heard his Mother wail over the noise of the Death Eaters laughter "Lucius! Stop! Please!" Narcissa begged between her tears.

"Your coddling has made him insolent!" Lucius shouted as he lifted the curse "I will not be disobeyed! Now Draco," he said dangerously quiet, watching as Draco rolled on the floor and violently coughed, splattering the floor with blood "Stand up and kill them."

Hermione watched as Draco slowly shook his head earning a gasp of shock from the assembled crowd. Draco turned to face Hermione and mouthed the words "I won't hurt you." to which she numbly nodded before turning back to her parents.

Narcissa slowly stepped forward, inching her way towards Lucius who was trembling with rage. Reaching out hesitantly Narcissa gripped his forearm, turning his attention to her she begged again, "Please Lucius, don't make our son do this."

"I am in charge of this family! He will do as I say!" Before Narcissa could move to defend herself Lucius raised his hand, slapping her so hard her head rocked back and she stumbled on her feet, without a look back Lucius turned his attention back to his son "Draco. Stand. Now."

Stumbling to his feet Draco stood, looking at his Mother as tears ran down her cheeks, his body still trembling with the aftereffects of the curse - his thoughts chaotic with his fear - Draco stood silently waiting.

"If you won't obey me willingly, I will have your obedience by force. _Imperio_." Lucius smirked triumphantly as Draco's gaze went blank and his body stilled. In the background Lucius heard Narcissa gasp in shock "Bella," he commanded "Don't let her interfere." Bellatrix crackled madly as she walked over to restrain Narcissa, pulling her arms behind her Bellatrix angled them to ensure Narcissa would see everything.

A cold voice penetrated Draco's now empty mind commanding him to move forward, Draco's feet moved instantly, not hearing the laughter around him.

The voice spoke again, commanding him to Crucio the petty muggles on the floor - Draco's arm rose automatically as he looked down through clouded eyes - when a smaller voice echoed in the far back of his mind saying no.

Hermione watched as Draco's arm dropped suddenly, his eyebrows drawing together in confusion, she could feel her parents trembling either side of her.

Magic tingled at Draco's fingertips but he no longer felt compelled to cast the curse but was unable to move away, as Draco's mind snarled again - _Crucio!_ \- the curse exploded from his mouth bathing the room in red light as Mr Granger writhed beneath him in pain.

"Daddy!" Hermione screamed cradling his head in her lap, she turned and looked at Draco - noticing how distant his eyes had become - "Stop!" she cried desperately as her Father began to convulse.

The shrill cry pierces through the cold voice commanding Draco's mind and for a split second Draco can see clearly, horror pierces his heart and he hastily stops the curse before the cold voice took back control and commands again - _Crucio_.

Once again the small voice resists the command of Crucio and Draco realises the small voice is his voice - his subconscious he ignored for years - he clings to it desperately as the cold voice barrages his mind. Feeling control of his mind sway back towards the cold voice - which he now realises belongs to his Father - Draco once again feels magic tingle at his fingertips as they grip his wand, raising his arm to cast the curse his voice halts him mid movement.

Hermione watches carefully - not daring to breathe - Draco vibrates with energy causing his iris' to spark with electricity, shifting the colour between molten grey and pure startling white.

Sweat beads from his brow as Draco continues to struggle internally, the voice of his Father overpowering him again forcing him to turn his attention to Mrs Granger, laughing wickedly as the helpless muggle screams under him.

"Mum," Hermione sobs over and over as she tries to keep her Mother's head from crashing against the stone beneath them, Mr Granger joins Hermione slowly and replaces her hands with his to tenderly cradle his wife's head.

Hermione watches as her Father whispers words of comfort into her Mother's ear, even though she won't be able to hear them over her screams, he continues as her body spasms harder. Turning, Hermione looks again at Draco - his eyes completely white and his skin almost translucent - and stands to face him. Gripping his rigid arms Hermione shakes him hard "Draco!" she commands ignoring the laughter around her "Draco! Stop this!" Hermione pleads as tears run down her face again, lifting herself onto her tiptoes Hermione looks into his empty white eyes "Draco, you said you wouldn't hurt me." she says softly.

Draco blinks slowly as his vision comes back into focus, his wand arm dropping to his side as he regains a slight bit of control over his own body. Lucius' voice is still fighting for control of his mind but his focus is drawn into the pools of Hermione's eyes, so deep Draco feels himself becoming lost.

Feeling his control waver Lucius snaps his fingers and points to Hermione, Yaxley springs forward at his command and drags Hermione away from her parents as Lucius begins speaking again. "I believe it is now time…..we watch the Muggles die."

"NOOOO!" Hermione screams, desperately trying to free herself from Yaxleys restraint as her eyes lock with her parents who sit together quietly on the floor. "Draco! You can't do this! You don't want to do this! Hermione cries desperately watching as his face briefly contorts with horror before his eyes switch back to their eerie whiteness.

"Luckily for us," Lucius begins sarcastically strutting to place his hand on Draco's shoulder "It's not up to you what Draco does, that is up to _me._ " Leaning forward Lucius hisses into Draco's ear "Kill them," before stepping away.

Draco is frozen as his Father's command echoes forcefully in his mind, again he can feel his arm rising as magic and adrenaline course through his system, his subconscious slowing his movements but not strong enough to halt them all together. Although Draco can't see her through the haze, he recognises Hermione's screams, trying desperately to use her screams to drown out the controlling voice of his Father.

Minutes pass as Draco fights for control of his mind but he can feel himself waning, sweat covers his body and his muscles tremble with exertion, unsure of how much longer he can keep his Father out he looks for another source of strength.

Mr Granger looks up at Draco, then to his wife beside him, giving her a small kiss on the cheek he holds her tighter turning to find his daughter "We love you Hermione, don't you ever forget it." he says softly as Hermione cries "I love you too."

Looking back to Draco, Mr Granger can see how much the young man is struggling, a far cry from the boy who used to torment his daughter, "Draco," he commands trying to ensure he will be heard "We forgive you - just don't let them hurt our baby." Holding his wife tighter Mr Granger closed his eyes and rested his face against the scattered mess of his wife's hair, inhaling her comforting scent.

Draco shakes his head furiously as magic builds at his fingertips as he pushes the darkness into his wand, feeling his wand resist the dark curse Draco focussing his attention on pulling the magic back, away from his wand, away from the innocent people cuddling on the floor.

As the two conflicting forces battle on, Draco begins drawing in short sharp breaths as his head pounds and his knees give way beneath him. Hitting the floor hard his resistance is broken and his mind is swamped with the over excited voice of his Father " _Kill them! Do it now! Kill!"_

Without hesitation Draco's monotone voice croaks out those fateful words " _Avada Kedavra_ " followed swiftly by his own howl of "Nooooooo!" as deathly green light fills the room.

Draco collapses to the floor as a dark swirling mass erupts from his body, clutching madly at his chest Draco feels his magical core shattering as the curse meets its target and Mr & Mrs Granger tumble lifelessly to the floor.


	22. Chapter 22

Silence.

There is nothing but silence.

His silence. Her silence. _Their_ silence.

Draco comes to with his face resting against the floor, breathing in slow shallow breaths he carefully assesses his body, every inch of him feels as if he's been cursed a thousand times over but he knows he's the one who's been casting the curses today.

Lying there silently Draco flinches as his mind barrages him with hazy flashbacks - the feel of his magic lashing out, the sweat dripping down his face, screams reverberating around the room - each image damaging his frail psyche, all thoughts of concealing his mind long gone.

Opening his eyes slowly Draco blinks trying to bring the room into focus - Death Eaters stand silently around the dust covered room - his eyes find Hermione's still form. Draco watches as she silently cries staring open mouthed at something he can't see when flashbacks assault him again.

Shuddering at the memories brought forward now in shocking clarity Draco groans - moving himself into a seated position on the floor - looking again at Hermione and following her horrified gaze, Draco rests his own eyes solemnly on her parents still bodies.

Overwhelmed by guilt Draco rubs his hands across his face, feeling the stubble on his chin as he catches the Death Eaters are starting move hesitantly, waiting for their next instruction.

Slowly the realisation that the danger hasn't passed yet for Hermione dawns on Draco, recalling his earlier promise not to hurt her, he rises shakily to his feet and walks slowly over to her under the Death Eaters watchful gaze. Knowing he has already hurt Hermione beyond anything he could have imagined Draco reaches down slowly and grips her trembling hands in his clammy ones.

When Hermione doesn't resist his touch and the Death Eaters make no move to stop him, Draco seizes his opportunity and pulls Hermione hastily to her feet, steadying her when she sways before him. Quickly Draco begins to move towards the door pulling Hermione along behind him when she stumbles trying to pull herself free to get to her parents.

"No, Granger," Draco mumbles quietly running his free hand through his dirty hair "You can't…..they….I….fuck…...you just can't - come on."

"I won't leave them!" Hermione screams, her first words ripping from her throat as she spins to claw at Draco's face with her nails "You can't make me!"

"Granger," Draco sighs running his hands up her arms for a stronger more secure grip "You can't help them now."

Getting nothing in response Draco grips her arms and lifts Hermione from the ground, resting her over his shoulder Draco turns to leave the room.

Aware of the growing distance between her and her parents Hermione cried out - her throat raw - thrashing violently as her arms and legs collide with Draco's firm body. Hearing the door creak behind her a fresh wave of adrenaline floods her system, Hermione fights harder against Draco as he huffed out a laboured breath. The very real fear fear that she would never see her parents again fuelled her desire not to leave them, not here, alone, surrounded by evil. Draco's vice like grip on the top of her legs was the only thing stopping her from running to her parents and waiting for her own death to follow, calling out and begging for release, Hermione began to see stars as her body shut down and went limp, plunging her into darkness.

Draco let out a sigh of relief as Hermione went limp, his battered body was starting to tire, shifting Hermione on his shoulder Draco found the gaze of his Mother. Draco froze and stared at her, her hair was dishevelled and covered in dust and her robes were torn as a result of her struggle. However, there was a glint of pride in her eyes as she looked back at him and with a small smile she nodded, releasing him from his frozen position Draco left the room promptly.

Closing the door behind him Draco warded his room quickly before placing Hermione down on his bed. Wrapping his bedsheets around her Draco checked Hermione's body briefly for any further injuries, finding no obvious ones Draco turned and grabbed himself a blanket from his ottoman and made himself comfortable in his chair by the balcony. Feeling his mind and body slump in exhaustion Draco raised his wand one last time and reinforced his wards before setting an intruder alarm on the corridor outside his room, satisfied with his efforts Draco allowed the darkness to take him.

Hours pass in silence as the two teenagers sleep in the darkened room, all too soon the silence is broken as Hermione begins to writhe in her sleep. In her dream she is with her parents in Paris - their favourite place to visit - walking along the Seine in dazzling sunshine Hermione turns to admire Notre Dame in all of it's French Gothic glory. Turning back to speak with her parents Hermione freezes as she now stands alone in darkness, all the warmth of the day has been sucked away causing adrenaline to course her panic stricken body. Frantically turning Hermione scans her surroundings for a sign of her parents, seeing nothing she proceeds into the dark cobbled streets alone.

Pacing the streets alone the night got darker and Hermione began running, desperately searching for any sign of her parents. As the walls began closing in around her Hermione pushed herself forward determined to find them however, as the walls got smaller and the sky got darker panic took control, stealing all the breath from her lungs.

Sitting up straight Hermione gasped clutching at her chest, her heart pounded as she took in her dark surroundings, overwhelmed by fear and grief she untangled herself from the sheets ensnaring her. She was alone and her parents were dead, the horrifying thought ran on a loop through her mind. Acting on impulse Hermione stood and ran towards the door where the moonlight was attempting to peek through, a strangled sob escaped her lips as she fumbled with the lock.

Hearing the door rattle Draco stirred from his slumber and blearily opened his eyes, focusing slowly on the figure just in front of him. Draco watched for a moment as his sleep deprived brain tried to comprehend what was happening before him, as a cold blast of air hit him Draco realised the figure at the door was Hermione and she had now bolted out onto the balcony.

Shooting up from his seat Draco was stopped at the door by the damned wards "Granger!" he shouted as she climbed up on the stone balcony railings "Come back here!".

Hermione glances over her shoulder at Draco and shakes her head sadly "I want to be with them!" she cried over the wind as it blew her hair around her face.

"Granger, come on!" Draco shouted back gripping his hair in frustration "You're better than this!"

Hermione opened her arms out wide and closed her eyes, concentrating on the wind as it battered her body. Filling her lungs with the cold winter air Hermione pulled herself up onto her tip toes and thought of her parents loving embrace, thinking only of them she leant herself towards freedom.

"Fucking Merlin! Granger!" Draco yelled scrabbling madly for his wand as she teetered dangerously on the edge. Gripping his wand tightly Draco cried "Accio Hermione!" watching as her small frame zoomed towards him.

Hermione's feeling of freedom was short lived as she felt strong arms confine her, rage burned through her veins as she once again lashed out widely at Draco, hitting and kicking any part of him she could reach.

Clinging on to Hermione tightly Draco lost his balance due to the combined speed of the spell and force of her attack, not daring to let her go they both fell gracelessly to the floor. Chest heaving Hermione looks down at Draco hating him for pulling her back and tries to pull herself away, meeting his resistance Hermione speaks "Let. Me. Go."

"Not fucking likely Granger," Draco replies as he stares into her hateful eyes.

"I wasn't fucking asking," Hermione bites out in reply, struggling to free herself from his grip.

"Why do you care?" Hermione spat as her frustration peaked, her muddled mind demanding she escape right now.

Draco shifted uncomfortably, it had been pure instinct to pull her back from the precipice and now was not to time to examine his new conscious "Your parents wouldn't have wanted you to be so careless."

"Well they're not here now are they," As her brash statement sunk in Hermione could feel her body begin to tremble as her whole world exploded into a million tiny pieces.

Draco watches as Hermione's tears flow from her eyes which have now lost their light, hesitantly Draco relaxed his grip and moved one hand to rub small soothing circles on Hermione's back. When Hermione makes no attempt to escape Draco gently tolls them so they are led of their sides, Hermione's head resting gently against Draco's chest.

Lying on the floor Hermione allows herself to be overcome with her grief, not caring that it is Draco Malfoy comforting her in her hour of need, feeling only the unbearable sense of loss. So absorbed in her own mind Hermione doesn't notice when Draco summons the blanket from his bed and drapes it around the pair of them.

Sometime later Draco notices the subtle change to Hermione's breathing, no longer is she sobbing uncontrollably but breathing deeply as if sleep has finally captured her, not wanting to disturb her Draco continued rubbing soothing circles on her lower back as he had been since they fell to the floor. Feeling confident that Hermione was now in a deep sleep Draco allowed himself to roll onto his back - careful to keep Hermione nestled to his side - and close his eyes, listening intently to Hermione's slow breaths as sleep gradually came for him too.


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N - Hey! Super sorry for not posting this sooner! I try and at least have the next chapter started before I post but I find myself stuck :( so I thought I'd post it and hope inspiration arrives for the next chapter._

 _Do let me know what you think, I spent so long trying to get this right! We finally have a_ _ **lemon!**_ _Fair warning :)_

* * *

Snapping his eyes open suddenly as his heart pounded Draco focused on the gentle sway of his curtains as they were disrupted by the crisp winter air coming in through his open doors. There was an unfamiliar weight and warmth to his right keeping him pinned to the uncomfortable floor, looking to his side Draco was confronted by a mess of brown curls which only increased his anxiety. Managing a moment of clear thinking Draco summoned a pillow from his bed and managed to extract himself from underneath Granger, freezing for a moment as she mumbled in her sleep, he hastily replaced himself with the pillow and watched as she pulled it closer to her body.

Stumbling away from the mess of blankets on the floor Draco felt nauseated and incomplete, as if the events of last night had altered him in some way, carved his last semblance of self out of him. Gripping his mantelpiece Draco stared at himself in his gilded mirror, finding every imperfection as his mind recalled each horrifying event. Weather it was his once lustrous blonde locks which had lost their thickness when he had gripped them so hard in sixth year or his sharp cheekbones which had come through after weeks of torture. Draco barely recognised himself, each of his once perfect features now showed his road to ruin, an easy map of all his failures.

Finally he looked into this eyes, hoping to see some spark of life in his usual metallic grey, instead Draco only found despair and that scared him more than anything. The evidence of his fall from grace was carefully captured by his sunken bloodshot eyes ringed in dark circles, looking into the dark depths of his pupils Draco was confronted by flashbacks, crippling him from the inside.

Gasping for breath Draco fought the images and forced open his eyes, pushing himself hastily away from the mirror when his reflection looked back at him with piercing white eyes. His mind leapt from image to image - disconcerting thought to disconcerting thought - as his body shuddered and twitched. Draco felt an unnatural chill creep up his spine as ice flooded his adrenaline fuelled system, a moan escaped his lips as he felt the skin on his back tear open, something moved around him as his white knuckle grip cracked the wood of the desk beneath his fingertips.

Trapped by his fear Draco felt dark energy pulsate around him, oozing out of the area where his skin felt shredded and raw. Draco closed his eyes as a hollow ringing began to echo in his ears, trying in vain to block out the images of the Grangers deaths at his wand. Guilt quickly drowned out his fear as the dark energy throbbed with every beat of his heart, Draco could feel this thing feeding on him, thriving as each chaotic thought pulled him down into darkness.

Hermione could feel sleep weighing down her limbs as she struggled back to consciousness, squirming around she became aware that she was not in a bed, but upon a hard surface. Aching muscles protested as she began to fight off the blankets ensnaring her limbs, panic causing her heart rate to increase as a feeling of dread gripped her heart. Ripping the blankets from her body Hermione sat up swiftly - breathing deeply as her head swam with the sudden movement - looking around the room her eyes locked on Draco.

"My parents," Hermione rasped, her throat dry and sore "They're dead aren't they?"

Draco rose to his feet slowly, studying her features as he drew closer summoning a glass of water from the table and passing it to her silently. He knew it would come to this, Draco had been watching her closely since he had woken again, knowing those would be the first words from her lips and he would have to confirm that he had become a murderer.

"Dammit Malfoy," Hermione demanded rising to look him in the face, the glass of water shaking as she held it "Are my parents…..did you…?"

Draco felt his mouth moving as he struggled to speak, the silence becoming thick with his unspoken words - _yes you're parents are dead, yes I'm the one who did it, yes it's all my fault, I wasn't strong enough, I failed, again, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_ \- but none of them escaped his lips. Draco gulped and prepared himself for what was to come, holding her gaze full of unshed tears Draco nodded his head solemnly twice before stepping back.

A sob choked out of Hermione's mouth as her vision blurred at the edges, wrapping her arms around herself as her world crumbled once again Hermione was broken from her trance by the sound of glass breaking. Looking down at the shards of glass now littering the floor Hermione thought of all the broken pieces of her soul and stepped forward invading Draco's personal space.

Hermione glared at him from beneath her wet lashes, her body trembling with anger as she spoke "You...y-you should h-have left me with T-THEM! I should have D-DIED with them!" her fists pounding into Draco's firm chest.

Draco stood frozen in place as Hermione continued to beat his chest, watching as the fight faded from her body and she stood still, arms hanging limply at her sides. Draco gently lifted her chin forcing her to look at him "I did what I thought was right," he said softly as Hermione nibbled on her lower lip trying to hold back her tears "I'm sorry I…," Draco stuttered before forcing the words out "I'm sorry I murdered your parents."

"I'm sorry you did too," Hermione muttered before turning away and crumbling into a whimpering heap on his sofa.

The next few days passed in a blur of disturbed sleep and hours of staring blankly into nothingness, the silence only broken by the screams of their respective nightmares. Draco regularly woke up with the word _No_ tumbling from his lips as his hands shook violently, whilst Hermione would wake herself with her screams of _Mum_ or _Dad_ her hand outstretched trying to reach them.

Hermione watched from her spot of the sofa as the sun set for another day, she had lost count of how long she had been confined to this room, Hermione could feel her skin itching with the need to do _something, anything_ to distract her from this all encompassing darkness she had fallen into. Stretching slowly Hermione moved into a sitting position, waiting for the room to stop spinning before she stood on shaky feet. Moving slowly Hermione stared out of the window as the last sun rays dipped behind the horizon, _and so ends another day in hell_ she thought to herself, her feet automatically beginning to pace around the room.

Draco looked up from his desk at the sound of her movement, after days of nothing he felt relieved that she had finally done something. Draco had been trying to distract himself with books but nothing had succeeded in breaking through the endless montage his personal downfall. Draco gasped closed his eyes as a flame of ice trailed down his spine for what felt like the millionth time, breathing through the pain Draco opened his eyes to find Hermione stood before him.

"Shower?" she asked bluntly, turning on her heel as Draco pointed towards the right of his bed and vanishing with a brisk snap of the door.

Hearing the soothing sound of running water Draco felt his body relax into the chair, realising he's not showered for days either, stretching out a tired arm he quickly casts a cleansing charm before sleep takes him.

Standing beneath the scalding stream of water Hermione envisions her last moments with her family again, as she has been for the last three days. Her eyes red and sore from all her crying, her chest tight from the strangled sobs that wracked her petite frame. The worst thing of all, Hermione thought, was that she was now numb. The mutilation of her heart and soul had left her feeling empty, broken and irreparably damaged, she had always known this war would change her but she had no idea how much.

Stepping out of the shower Hermione grabbed one of the fluffy white towels from the rail and fastened it around her chest, missing how soft the fabric felt against her skin she rubbed away the steam from the mirror and scrutinized her appearance. Wet hair hung down her back and framed the face Hermione thought she recognised - seeing her Father in the colour of her eyes and her Mother in the shape of her lips - blemished by the obvious signs of stress and malnutrition.

Forcing herself away from the mirror Hermione walked back into Draco's bedroom, spotting him next to his chest of drawers she proceeded into the room only stopping when she was within arms distance. "What do you feel Draco?" Hermione asked boldly, watching as he dropped the clothes he had picked out onto the chair.

Draco stands contemplating Hermione's question as she stares at him waiting for an answer, finding no words Draco looks back blankly shrugging his shoulders "No Draco," Hermione snaps as the air around them ripples "What do you feel? In here?" she demands poking at his chest hard enough to make him wince.

"I guess I….I don't know," Draco mumbled gripping the back of his neck with his hand, looking sheepishly back at Hermione his resolve melts as her eyes bore desperately into his "I just - I feel _everything,_ " the words tumbling out of his mouth quickly, "I feel guilt, I feel remorse, I feel anger. I should have been stronger, fought that curse, saved your parents. I should have never let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts, I should have asked for help – I feel responsible for _every life_ lost that night – I feel everything Hermione and I'm lost. I don't know how to handle these emotions – I don't know how to move forward."

Hermione gawked at his awkward confession, how could he - Draco Malfoy - feel all those things while she felt so little? A small flicker of jealousy forced her to step forward so they were now nose to nose "Make me _feel_ something Draco."

"Wha-what do you mean?" Draco asked not daring to take a step away from the wild witch.

"I feel nothing Draco - _not a damn thing_ \- and I need to feel something, _anything_." Hermione replied frustrated when his eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"I don't understand," Draco replied simply, trying desperately to force his sluggish brain to figure out what was going on and why she looked so goddamn intense.

Taking a small step back Hermione willed Draco to understand what she was asking for - what she needed from him - with his gaze locked on hers Hermione spoke quietly pulling at her towel "I am numb," she said as it fell to the ground, feeling no fear as she stood exposed to her one time enemy. "I am numb, Draco," Hermione said again, stepping forward whispering into his ear "I _need_ you to make me feel _something,_ Draco."

Draco stood still as Hermione breathed against him, the smell of his shower gel hanging in the air between them as the warmth from her body seeped through his clothing, he could hear her muttering to herself " _I just need to feel something,"_ as her arms shakily looped up around his neck causing Draco's breath to catch in his throat as her breasts settled against him.

Before Draco could muster up any coherent argument against kissing her, her lips were upon his, demanding his attention Hermione wound her hands into his hair and pulled him closer.

Gripping her bare hips tightly Draco responded before his tangled thoughts caught up with him, nipping and sucking at her bottom lip Draco pulled back surprised when a moan of pleasure escaped Hermione's lips.

Placing his lips eagerly back upon her skin Draco trailed his way from her mouth down to her neck, Hermione focused on his warm lips as her hands moved freely from his hair to undo the buttons on his shirt, gasping when he latched onto her now sensitive skin and sucked hard.

Relishing her response to his touch Draco carefully nipped his way back up to reclaim her lips, savouring the feel of her delicate fingers as they skated their way south across his taut stomach dancing along his trouser line.

Hermione felt Draco's arousal as he pulled her back into him, one hand moving to tangle into her damp hair as his other swiftly skimmed over her waist to gently caress her bare breast. A ripple of electricity surged through her system as Hermione pushed herself further into Draco's body, yielding to his lips and tongue when he deepened their kiss.

Through his lust driven haze Draco had a moment of clarity as Hermione scratched her nails against his scalp, sending a rush of blood south, panting slightly Draco pulled back and loosely held Hermione's hands as her chest heaved "Are you sure about this?" he questioned, watching for any flicker of unease.

Instead of answering Hermione removed her hands from his and scraped her nails against the v dip of his hips, moving boldly to unzip his trousers as he gulped loudly. Catching Draco's hand again Hermione turned and led them to Draco's bed, unaware of Draco's jaw dropping as he followed the gentle sway of her hips.

The voice in the back of Draco's head brought him back to sanity for a brief moment as he looked into the chocolate brown of Hermione's eyes, asking him if sex was really the best way to help her cope with the sudden death of her parents. However, as he was just about to puzzle over the ramification of their actions, Hermione released him from the constraint of his boxers and ran an inquisitive hand over his length, pushing all rational thought from his brain.

Trailing her fingers over the rest of his body Hermione watched Draco's pupils dilate whilst his chest heaved with shuddering breaths. Pulling back slowly Hermione tugged Draco to her causing them both to fall to the bed.

Draco paused hovering over her as she huffed her hair out if her face, when Hermione moved to wrap her legs around Draco's waist their calm was shattered as they tore frantically at each other. Desperate to fill the void Hermione smashed her mouth into his, scratching her nails down his back as Draco adjusted himself - gently stroking the tip of his penis against her opening - dipping in and out to let her adjust before pushing himself fully into her slowly.

Hermione bit down on her lower lip at the unfamiliar feeling, the slight sting symbolising the loss of her virginity clouding her mind momentarily until Draco started moving, pulling himself out before pushing all the way back in.

Leaning down to steal her lips again Draco felt Hermione relax beneath him, moving his hand to caress her body Draco willed Hermione to release the vice like grip her legs had around his waist, moaning in pleasure as she complied allowing him to slip deeper.

Hermione moaned loudly as each of Draco's thrusts stoked the slow burning fire inside her, his hands and mouth left no part of her body untouched and her skin tingled with need. Pulling Draco closer again Hermione experimented and moved her hips to meet his thrusts, delighted when her fire burned hotter.

Encouraged, Draco sped up, pushing them both higher and higher as sweat beaded on his forehead whilst his breath came in short sharp pants. Breaking away from her lips Draco moaned incoherently as his body began to tingle, lost to everything except the feeling of her tightening muscles around his rigid length. Losing all control Draco frantically propelled his hips forward, driving himself harder into Hermione as he spilled his seed, crying out her name in pleasure his arms went limp and the sounds of his pounding heart flooded his ears.

Hermione fought back the tears as she led still beneath him, having been so close to feeling _something_ her body felt betrayed causing her emotions to run havoc through her system, the weight of her losses crushing her spirit, intensified by Draco's trembling weight above her.

Draco shifted as Hermione's heavy breaths became sniffles, looking at her with concern Draco asked "Are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

"Am I ok!?" Hermione asked incredulously shoving her hands against his chest forcing Draco to move off her "You kill my parents and then I ask you for one thing, one thing! And you can't even do that right! I am a prisoner here and I just watched my parents be murdered by you!"

Hermione grips her hair, her cries become hysterical "And in a moment of desperation I sleep with you! You! Of all people! And now I feel everything – EVERYTHING!" she screams with tears coursing down her cheeks.

Hurt stabs briefly at Draco's chest as she screams at him, confused by the emotion Draco quickly turns it back on her, his words biting out in agitation "I tried to stop it - him – I didn't want to do it! He forced me!"

Hermione stares in disbelief as Draco's face floods with colour, his body trembling so hard it's almost as if the edges become darker and blurred before he screams back at her "And you! You came onto me! Demanding I make you feel something – I tried to stop but no! You - "

"Yes, well look where that got me!" Hermione screams again, her embarrassment pushing the words from her mouth "Unsatisfied and feeling EVERYTHING! Take it away! Make it stop! I don't want to feel this! This loss, this anger – any of it!"

Draco stands from the bed grabbing his wand as he moved slowly towards her, knowing in the back of his mind that he is losing control of his body he stands before her speaking quickly "You wanted feelings – now you have them." Pointing his wand at the open door he seals them shut, walking away so he can make his escape to the bathroom Draco turns remembering one final thing.

"Protego Fertilitatis," he says firmly pointing his wand at Hermione's still naked trembling form "Oh and - there are clothes there," he says pointing towards the chair behind her before turning to the sanctuary of his bathroom.

Hearing the door slam behind him Hermione hastily put on the offered clothing, throwing herself down onto his sofa Hermione allowed herself to succumb to her tears, unaware that behind the closed door Draco was battling the darkness she had just unleashed.


End file.
